Y entonces todo cambio
by Patry-sk
Summary: Capitulo 4! Cita Lily/James y preparativos de la canción! buen chap!
1. Chapter 1

**1. ESCAPADITA NOCTURNA**

_No soy JK, ni pretendo serlo, pero espero que os guste mucho el fic! Advertencias: Este capítulo puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas… un poco fuerte al principio pero mejora!! _

* * *

-. Tíos, os han jodido- decía un chico bajo, gordito con grandes paletas en su boca mientras miraba a sus tres amigos cabizbajos y con una mirada perdida, la sala común sólo estaba ocupada por ellos.

-. Cállate Peter- le contestó uno de ellos de pelo negro alborotado y ojos color miel escondidos detrás de unas gafas- te podría haber pasado a ti también- le advirtió tirándole un cojín en toda la cara

-. James tranquilo- un chico castaño claro con impresionantes ojos dorados le cogió del hombro- sabes que la culpa no es suya

-. Claro que no es suya, es de esas… arpías que teníamos por novias- dijo un chico moreno de ojos azules muy atractivo que estaba sentado en un sillón sólo- para una vez que nos echamos una novia seria, mira lo que nos pasa, esto no se le hace a un merodeador, y tened muy claro que no va a volver a pasar.

-. Estoy contigo Sirius- dijo James mirándolo con decisión en los ojos- antes de que nos puteen, puteamos nosotros, que les den a todas las tías.

-. ¿No os estáis pasando?- preguntó el castaño a sus amigos- las que nos buscamos eran muy…

-. Putas, Remus, se dice putas- lo ayudó James

-. Sí, pero no todas serán iguales… ¿no?

-. Yo sólo sé que esta noche me voy a ir a la discoteca de Hogsmade, voy a ponerme muy borracho, y voy a acostarme a todas las tías que se me acerquen- dijo Sirius poniendo fin a la mirada triste y sacando la de seductor, en ese momento el retrato se abrió y apareció una niña de 5º que se quedo mirándolo embobada- pero tú que miras enana? Anda y vete a tu habitación que no quiero volver a verte- la niña corrió hacia las escaleras y subió llorando- las crías estas… después las ves en las discotecas maquilladas y buscando tema… En fin, ¿vosotros os venís a Hogsmade?- les preguntó a Remus y Peter, ya que sabía que James le acompañaba.

-. Si- contestó Remus después de mirar a Peter

* * *

En una habitación de Slytheryn, tres chicas se reunían para hablar de sus conquistas, y de los corazones rotos que habían dejado.

-. Chicas, hemos vencido a los Merodeadores, ¿os lo podéis creer?- decía una chica rubia de pelo hasta la cintura liso, delgada, y con grandes pechos

- La verdad es que me pensaba que no eran tan ingenuos- contestó una morena de pelo rizado hasta la espalda y cuerpo muy parecido al de la rubia pero con mas caderas

-. Linda, Grace, ¿no creéis que nos hemos pasado un poco con ellos?- dijo en un tono totalmente sarcástico la otra chica, castaña de pelo ondulado hasta la espalda y cuerpo como el de la primera.

-. Noooo!!- después de un segundo pensándolo, contestaron las tres a la vez y empezaron a reírse

Y os preguntareis ¿cómo han conseguido estas niñas molestar de tal forma a los merodeadores? Pues todo pasó un día antes. Bien, Linda (la rubia) salía con James, el moreno la pilló poniéndole los cuernos un lunes a primera hora con Amos Diggory, en la clase de encantamientos, casualmente, era la clase que le tocaba a él a primera, y que los pillaron todos los gryffindors de 7º curso. La sorpresa y la vergüenza de James fueron creciendo a medida que sus compañeros giraban la cara desde la escena, hasta él. ¿Cuál fue la actuación que tuvo Linda al ver que la habían pillado? "Ups…"

Grace estuvo con Sirius, era bonito al principio ya que la morena siempre quería probar cosas nuevas, tanto en la cama, como en la aventura, viajes… Estaba dispuesta a lo que el moreno le ofreciese, y eso a Sirius le encantaba. Cuando James pilló a Linda, Sirius decidió que su amigo había tenido suficiente por ese día y lo llevó a la habitación, al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, sin problemas Sirius lanzó un _alohomora _y vio a Grace con un modelito de cuero negro y un látigo, y atado a la cama de Sirius estaba Avery desnudo, ¿cómo consiguieron entrar en Gryffindor dos Slytherin? Es un misterio.

Después de que Sirius le dejara un ojo morado a Avery, y llamara a Grace de todo menos guapa, James los echó de la habitación a maldiciones. Decidieron hablar con el prefecto, Remus, o la prefecta, Clooney, para cambiar la contraseña y que esos dos no volvieran a entrar; sacaron el mapa del merodeador y vieron dibujados dos puntitos en la puerta del Gran Comedor, Lily Evans y Remus Lupin. Fueron hacia allá y vieron como Lily le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le ofrecía sonrisas sinceras. ¿Qué le había pasado a Remus? Pues digamos que lo mismo que a James, pero en Pociones que compartían con Slytherin, y el chico en cuestión era Severus Snape. Pero Kate, la arpía castaña, no se había parado a decir "Ups" como su amiga, ella estaba muy a gusto, y no iba a dejar que unos 40 alumnos la interrumpiesen en su faena, ¡Ay que ingenuos ellos si pensaban que iba a parar! En este caso, Snape comentó algo sobre una poción amorosa que sólo engañó al profesor, que castigó a Kate con ir dos días a la semana durante 3 meses a limpiar los baños de Myrtle La Llorona por exhibicionismo público. Lily, al ver la cara de Remus, había convencido a Slughorn de que la dejase ir con él, el profesor accedió a concederle el capricho a su mejor alumna.

* * *

Al salir los Merodeadores de la Sala Común, tres chicas bajaban por las escaleras mirando hacia los lados como si temieran encontrar a alguien allí.

La primera de ellas era castaña clara con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta y ojos negros en ese momento, digo esto, porque la chica en cuestión era metamorfomaga, por lo que su aspecto variaba a su antojo, vestía con un look surfero que consistía en una falda cortísima vaquera con medias y jersey de cuello vuelto marrones que combinaban con sus zapatos y hacían juego con el moreno de su piel, era de estatura media (1.65), y lo que más llamaba la atención en la chica eran sus perfectos labios y su voz. Su nombre era África Summers.

La segunda que bajaba era rubia, y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas que enmarcaban su cara redonda y sus ojos azules, era alta (1.80) y delgada con cuerpo de modelo, incluso había hecho algún que otro anuncio promocionando la tienda de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para cada ocasión", hubiera sido muy famosa de no ser por una diminuta cicatriz en su rodilla izquierda que le impidió participar en las grandes pasarelas y que le costó un disgusto con sus padres. Ahora vivía con su hermano mayor que era actor. Vestía una camiseta blanca que adornaba con un collar enorme, unos vaqueros pitillo y unos botines de tacón de piel marrón. Su nombre era Amy Clooney y era prefecta.

Por último bajó una melena roja brillante hasta los hombros, ahora rizada, cuya portadora poseía almendrados ojos verde esmeralda, era la única chica de padres muggles de las tres, era un poco más alta que la primera y con un cuerpo muy proporcionado, aunque se quejaba de que sus pechos eran algo grandes para su estatura. Vestía un vestidito gris de algodón por encima de las rodillas con unas medias negras y botines lilas pero sin tacón, debajo del vestido llevaba una camiseta de cuello vuelto lila que sobresalía en el escote del vestido (n.A no sé si me he explicado bien, es uno de esos vestidos que parecen camisetas largas con el cuello cuadrado, entonces la camiseta de abajo se ve). Su nombre era Lily Evans.

-. No me puedo creer aún lo que les han hecho a los Merodeadores, vaya humor tenían hoy- decía la rubia al comprobar que los mencionados no estaban en la Sala Común.

-. Amy, se lo tenían merecido, van de listos ligándose a toda falda que pillan en su camino, ya era hora de que les hiciesen algo- aplaudió la castaña resoplando y dejándose caer en el sofá, hubiera tenido más credibilidad esta declaración de no ser porque la chica se llevaba muy bien con James, eran como hermanos y también eran vecinos.

-. ¿Por eso tu llevas falda África?- le preguntó Lily con una mirada maliciosa refiriéndose al cacho de tela vaquera al que su amiga llamaba falda, la castaña por su parte le sacó la lengua enseñando el piercing que llevaba- La verdad es que se han pasado, no se puede ser así, se los han cargado.

-. Pues a mí me parece muy bien que les hayan dado una lección- repitió África, sus amigas la miraron con cara de "no lo dices enserio"- es que estaban muy subidos- se explico la castaña-, se creían los reyes del mundo, con las pintas que llevaban el otro día de macarras, con cordones de oro en el cuello… ¿A dónde se piensan que iban?

-. Sabéis que esta pelea va a montar follón entre las casas- predijo Lily- por muy mal que nos caigan los Merodeadores…

-. Gryffis 100%- África acabó la frase de su amiga, para ella su casa era sagrada- Yo no voy a fallarle a Gryffindor, eso lo tengo claro.

-. Ninguna lo va a hacer- dijo Amy mirando a la pelirroja que asentía- por otro lado… Mi hermano George me ha conseguido entradas para la Dolce de Hogsmeade

-. ¿Qué dices?- dijeron las dos mirándola sorprendidas- Es la mejor discoteca de la zona- añadió África

-. Pero el problema es que son para esta noche…

-. Nos escapamos- solucionó África el problema- tenemos que ir, porfa porfa porfa porfa

-. Por mi sí, no sería la primera vez- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-. Porfa porfa porfa- siguió África mirando a Lily

-. No me líes Afri, acaba de empezar el curso, y hay que estudiar

-. Dices que no a la primera, pero dirás que si a la setecientos- después de decir esto, la castaña empezó con su monólogo de "porfa, porfa" a la vez que Lily hacía el suyo de "no, no, no, no", cuando llevaban 564 porfas, Lily accedió- ¡¡te lo dije!!

* * *

_Habitación de las chicas 22.00_

-. Afri, déjame tu vestido lila- pidió Lily quitándose un vestido blanco y tirándolo encima de la cama- con este parece que voy de boda

-. Está en el baúl, llave 4- le dijo la castaña que se estaba echando rímel

-. Gracias, vas genial- Lily reparo en el modelito que llevaba su amiga mirándola con aprobación, África llevaba una camiseta palabra de honor (sin tirantes) plateada, unos shorts blancos y cinturón, collar y sandalias a juego con la camiseta

-. Que va tía, me vendría bien tener más pecho…- gimió la castaña mirándose de perfil en el espejo

-. Y por que no haces que te crezca? Eres metamorfomaga, recuerdas?- Lily sonrió al ver como su amiga solía olvidar ese detalle

-. Es cierto!- exclamo haciendo lo que la pelirroja le aconsejaba- Eres un cielo- la castaña corrió a abrazar a su amiga- pero vístete que no me controlo- añadió dándole una palmada en el culo a Lily, las risas de las dos fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de alguien por la puerta

-. Aun estáis así?- pregunto Amy riéndose, la rubia llevaba unos pitillo con una camiseta blanca descubierta por detrás y unos taconazos rosas a juego con su cinturón- en la sala común están los merodeadores, como lo vamos a hacer para despistarlos?

-. Yo me encargo-dijo África-, pero tu date prisa- añadió mirando a Lily

África bajo a la sala común captando la mirada de los chicos, los saludo con la vista y abrió la ventana.

-. Que haces Summers?- le pregunto Remus al ver como la castaña sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con la varita

-. Punto de cruz, Lupin- contesto con una mirada de "no te parece obvio?"

-. Está prohibido fumar aquí- le dijo el chico mirándola, pero sin ganas de discutir

La chica no dijo nada, se quedo mirando la noche mientras seguía fumando.

-. Nena, no lo has escuchado?- Sirius se levanto y se acerco a ella intentando quitarle el cigarro

-. Pero que haces? Vamos a ver, me vienen a decir que algo está prohibido unos chicos que no tienen el menor respeto por las normas, y que no conocen ese concepto?, que ironía- acabada la frase, Africa le tiro el humo en la cara a Sirius- Sigue a tu bola

-. Sabes lo que significa tirarle el humo en la cara a alguien?- le pregunto el moreno, ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta- que te quieres enrollar con esa persona

-. No flipes Black - dijo ella volviendo a hacerlo

-. Dame el cigarro

-. No

-. Que me lo des

-. Que no!!- así empezó una pelea en la que Sirius trataba de quitarle el cigarro y ella a intentar esquivarlo

-. A todo esto África- dijo James mirándolos sin mucho interés- por qué vas así vestida?- a la pregunta del chico Sirius paro a mirarla y se quedo quieto esperando una respuesta

-. Es que no lo sabéis?

-. Saber qué?- pregunto Peter mirándola interesado

-. Hay una fiesta en vuestro pasillo, solo gryffis de 7º

-. Si la hubiera lo sabríamos- le dijo Sirius- de todas formas, tenemos otros planes…

-. No me interesa Black- interrumpió la chica dándole la ultima calada al cigarro y convirtiendo la colilla en una mariposa que voló por el bosque.

-. Tenemos que ir a vestirnos- James no quiso que su amigo se enfadara mas- vamos anda- James se acerco a la castaña y le dio un beso en el pelo mientras le susurraba- lleva cuidado- Remus y Peter se levantaron y le siguieron, Sirius la miro un segundo mas y siguió a sus amigos.

África corrió escaleras arriba y aviso a sus amigas de que no había merodeadores en la costa, así que bajaron y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

* * *

Los chicos se vistieron y bajo la capa de James y con ayuda del mapa se escaparon a Hogsmeade. Entraron a una discoteca gracias al apellido de James y Sirius, ya que era muy selecta. La música era perfecta, había luces, no demasiada gente y una barra larguísima, hacia la que fueron directos.

Después de varias copas, la cosa no iba tan bien, ellos querían pillar el ciego de sus vidas para olvidarse de sus ex, pero consiguieron lo contrario, y les entro el bajón. Debo decir que cada uno tenía su forma de estar decaído, a Peter le daba por llorar porque no se ligaba ni a las feas, a Remus por darle patadas al suelo, a James por beber mas y a Sirius por insultar, y si estaba así por chicas, a quien iba a insultar? A ellas. Empezó a sonar una música, y él a ponerle letra

-. Guarra- le dijo a un grupo que pasaba a su lado- no me miréis así, las niñas… Ay, Ay, Ay, zorra… "yo, como pollas"

Acto seguido se puso un amplificador en la voz con la varita y empezó a cantar mientras andaba metiéndose con todas las chicas que se le cruzaban

-. Las niñas ya no comen chuches, que va! Ahora comen pollas, pues van a la moda con su blancat, 12 años y ya follan, no es normal pero es lo que ahora se lleva, como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega!- al decir esto le arranco a una chica un pendiente de imán que llevaba en el ombligo- Qué más da si su mente es más corta que sus minifaldas, llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama, se van al up and down, a ver si se triunfan a alguno, poder fardar con las amigas "4 me han tocado el culo!"- cantó esto imitando la voz de unas chicas a su espalda que se reían- . Son infieles ya por naturaleza claro encima se quejan si su novio las deja, les va la lefa! Unas dicen que "soy machista" señoritas… salid un finde y veréis que soy realista, no os piquéis pero os copiáis y parecéis todas iguales, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales, un grupo de tías juntas, es insoportable, son mas plastas que las ex, que siempre serán follables.

A medida que la canción sonaba, algunos chicos iban aplaudiendo, mientras que otras chicas los abucheaban y les decían que se piraran a otra parte. Este fue el momento que eligieron nuestras gryffis para entrar a la discoteca, que llegaban tarde ya que habían tenido que esquivar a Filch, a su gata, y a un grupo de Slytherin. Cuando vieron el percaz, las tres abrieron la boca a la vez y se acercaron para abuchearles mejor, mientras Amy no paraba de decir lo gilipollas que era Black.

-. Viernes todas para la disco, a bailar el reggaetón, que os viene el subidón zorra restriega tu pandero, 20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote, ponte escote y que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes- Sirius se había animado con su canción y seguía con ella pasando de todas las chicas-. Ya no se juega con barbies, que va!, ahora hay que ser rebelde, papas… ustedes sabrán que su hija, de todo menos los deberes, se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas, especial dedicación, todas sois unas guarras!

África no lo pudo soportar más, se hizo un hechizo amplificador ella también y fue hacia la tarima donde Sirius acababa subirse, Blackito quería guerra? Pues la iba a tener

-. Pero que dices gilipollas? Tío tenias que ser!- Sirius se quedo un poco pillado al ver a la chica allí, y lo sentía por James, pero si su "hermanita" se ponía a tiro, la pagaría con ella.

-. Sexo, alcohol, drogas y farra, solo queréis fiesta, anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿recuerdas? Van de juerga, de pesca, para ver si algo en su red cazan, mientras a otras lo único que les preocupa es si adelgazan, está de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos! Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es para que te hagan caso!! Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las más feas, implántate silicona, ponte tacones aunque duelan!- James al ver a África allí intento subir para calmar a los dos, pero se mareó y tuvo que sujetarse en Remus y Peter.

-. Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro, los tíos de hoy en día… Son todos unos cerdos!- canto la castaña harta de escucharlo

-. Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas, las niñas de hoy en día, son todas unas guarras!- replico Sirius mirándola de arriba abajo

-. Los tíos son unos cerdos… Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro, cuando empiezan con su chica nunca muestran su lado chulo- ahora era su turno, y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

-. Pa chulo, chulo mi pirulo!- interrumpió el moreno tocándose… ahí.

-. Que te den por culo!- añadió con una mirada de asco- te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario, se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio, que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos te dicen "toca toca" y añaden "es que voy al gimnasio!"- dijo la castaña haciendo con su propio brazo el gesto e imitando la voz de los chicos- se hacen fotos sin camisa para después poder pasar y si hay que hablar de los tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar…-al señalar la entrepierna de Sirius, el chico contuvo una mueca- fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad? Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad? Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti? Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir? Para marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes, estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes…

África decidió dejar la entrepierna del chico en paz, puesto que por lo que le habían contado, no andaba escaso de eso precisamente, y atacar con otro tema

-. Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito, vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito! Muelles OTN que es lo que hoy día se lleva, con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña!- dicho esto se acercó a un chico con gafas de sol- Y en la disco es para flipar lo que se hace para fardar: Llevan puestas las gafas de sol, pero el sol donde esta? cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado, divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado…

África trago saliva conteniendo una sonrisa por la cantidad de chicas que la estaban aplaudiendo y animándola a seguir.

-. 2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible! su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es invisible, egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón! pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón… un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable? pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable "A que no tienes huevos de…? que no? que?" –dijo volviendo a imitar la voz de los chicos- son subnormales, a ver si pide personalidad para estas navidades!

La castaña decidió volver al lado de su rival y mirarlo evaluando cuánto duraría Black sin matarla mientras seguía cantando.

-. Entre todos tus amigos tú tienes que destacar, y no por ser tu mismo, si no por aparentar, busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo, siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, está claro!

Sirius por su parte aun no se creía que la dulce hermanita de James tuviera esa lengua y esa forma de crear una canción coherente sin apenas haber bebido, no se le ocurría nada que contestar, y ella parecía tener canción para rato

-. Van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran, pero no es lo mismo, si no están contigo a solas! hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en día! te dicen "yo te quiero" y piensan "me la follaría!"… El sexo para ellos es una necesidad, los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar!! Si claro, vosotros la fuerza…nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta!!

Y respiro, se había desahogado, lo estaba deseando! De los amigos de James, Sirius es el que estaba mas flipado, y ella era capaz de quitarle la arrogancia a guantazos.

-. Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro, los tíos de hoy en día… Son todos unos cerdos!

-. Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas, las niñas de hoy en día, son todas unas guarras!- Sirius salió de su asombro mirando a la chica alucinado, y reconociendo que no era una chica común la que tenía delante, sino una rival más, hubiera seguido cantando, pero la seguridad de la discoteca hizo su aparición y echo a los dos grupos del lugar, prometiendo avisar a Hogwarts por la mañana de la escapadita nocturna.

* * *

Que tal? No hay muertos no? xD, dadme vuestras opiniones please, sé que es fuertecillo, que se usa un lenguaje muy vulgar, pero no será así siempre!!

Por si interesa la canción se llama "Niños Vs Niñas" de PORTA, aunque esta sea así tiene muchas canciones bonitas que merece la pena escuchar!!

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besetes!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. CONTIGO NO, BICHO**

_No soy ni rubia ni tengo un montón de dinero, así que sigo sin ser Rowling, lo que hago es por pura diversión._

**Reviews:**

_**liRose Multicolor**__**:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por el review, fue el primero y me hizo mucha ilusión ^^, espero que este también te guste y me sigas comentando, un beso_

_**JinP:**__ Hola, me ha gustado mucho tu review porque has sido capaz de hacer una crítica muy justa, y los fallos que me dijiste he intentado que no ocurran en este. El primer capítulo tenía bastantes anacronismos, pero por lo que tengo entendido el reggae surgió en los 70 en Jamaica o por allí (o al menos eso puse en un trabajo que tuve que hacer el año pasado =S), intente poner el trozo de canción que más se adaptaba a la época aunque está claro que no lo conseguí del todo. Si hay alguna expresión que no entiendas, pregúntamela cuando quieras, uso muchas palabras y frases que me dicen mis amigos y que yo estoy acostumbrada a escuchar, entonces no las veo raras… Supongo que los merodeadores no hablarían tan mal, pero estaban dolidos, y un chico dolido puede llegar a ser muy cruel. No te preocupes si tus reviews son largos, porque prefiero adaptar la historia a lo que os gusta, a quedarme sola con mis fallos. Espero que este capítulo te guste más y que me vuelvas a dar tu sincera opinión. Un beso._

_**EmmyBlack:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por el review! Como me pediste continuo =) espero que este capítulo también te guste, y si tienes problemas en entender algo puedes preguntármelo que te resolveré la duda lo antes que pueda =D!! Un beso._

Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo 2 de **"Y entonces todo cambio"**

-. INADMISIBLE- decía MacGonagall fuera de sí con siete alumnos delante suya- escapándose por la noche, dos prefectos, una premio anual- recrimino mirando a Lily que estaba cabizbaja- todos ellos gryffindor, debería quitaros a todos vosotros 50 puntos, o no, a ustedes dos más!- ahora miro a África y a Sirius- pero el curso acaba de empezar y no tenemos tantos puntos para quitaros, así que nuestra casa se queda a 0 por su brillante idea, y están todos ustedes pendientes de castigo, Lupin, Clooney- miro a Remus y Amy- ustedes ayudaran a la bibliotecaria durante esta semana a ordenar, limpiar y reorganizar toda la biblioteca, Evans, Potter y Pettigrew ayudaran en las cocinas- James tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver que le había tocado lo más fácil- Summers, Black, ayudaran a Hagrid a hacer una serie de recados en el bosque prohibido, y tendrán que componer una canción como disculpa a la discoteca, espero que sea de mejor gusto y con un lenguaje menos vulgar, salgan de aquí ¡YA!

Las tres chicas salieron serias y cabizbajas del despacho de su profesora, mientras que los chicos al salir ya estaban riendo y con sus bromas mientras que comentaban algo sobre que la poca dureza que había tenido MacGonagall en ese castigo podría ser debida al aumento de su vida sexual.

-. Os parece gracioso?- Amy se giro y los miro seria- nos han castigado por vuestra culpa, deberíais cumplir el castigo vosotros solos

-. Ja! Perdona pero no éramos los únicos fuera del castillo- le respondió Sirius

-. Pero la liasteis vosotros- les dijo Lily- nosotras íbamos a pasarlo bien y a divertirnos, volvíamos y nadie se enteraba; pero vosotros…

-. Tranquila Evans- interrumpió James pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica- con tu inteligencia en clase y mi arte para el Quidditch recuperaremos los puntos enseguida

-. Mas te vale Potter- dijo Lily apartando el brazo de James un poco sonrojada

África escuchaba la discusión sin prestar mucha atención mientras jugaba con el piercing de la lengua, Sirius la miraba distraído pensando como conseguirían llevarse bien para hacer una canción decente.

-. Te hago una foto?- le pregunto la castaña incomoda ante su mirada

-. Qué? No… solo estaba pensando…

-. Tu pensando? Para eso hace falta tener cerebro

-. Estaba pensando que eres la chica que lleva las faldas más cortas de todo Hogwarts – respondió el con mala intención

-. Y tú el más gilipollas- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba como si estuviese mirando una cucaracha

-. Parad ya no?- Remus decidió cortar la discusión más que nada porque los gritos y la resaca eran mala combinación- Cumplimos los castigos, recuperamos los puntos y ya está!! Que mas da de quien sea la culpa? Nos han castigado a todos y no nos van a quitar el castigo por mucho que discutamos, si me disculpáis yo me voy a dormir un rato- dicho esto entro por un tapiz y desapareció

-. Por donde se ha metido?- pregunto Amy mirando el tapiz por donde se había ido Remus

-. Secretos de merodeador- respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían a su amigo

-. "Secretos de merodeador"- imito África un poco mosqueada de que ellos supieran pasadizos que ellas no conocían

-. Vamos a descansar, en eso tienen razón ellos- dijo Lily siguiendo el camino que ellas solían tomar.

* * *

Sirius estaba en su cama sin poder dormir, y la culpa la tenía cierta enana castaña que le había plantado cara. A él! Un Black… bueno, eso sonaba muy a su madre, a un merodeador! Que les pasaba a todas las chicas? Habían decidido destrozarlos o qué? Pero… que hacia el quitándose horas de sueño pensando en ella? Y que estaría haciendo ella? "Pues dormir" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza… Al ver que no conseguía conciliar el sueño cogió el mapa del merodeador y pregunto por ella. No estaba en su habitación, sino en la sala de los menesteres, y que hacia allí? Mientras se maldecía por no haberle instalado al mapa la opción de decirte también que estaban haciendo las personas, se puso unos vaqueros, un jersey negro, se echó su colonia favorita, cogió la capa de James y salió de la habitación.

Llego al pasillo y consiguió encontrar la puerta. Se colocó la capa y entro sin hacer ruido. La vio sentada en un sofá escuchando una música lenta pero agradable y escribiendo en una hoja, a los dos segundos la chica leyó lo que había escrito, al parecer no le gusto porque la arrugo y la tiro hacia atrás. África se levanto y paso de canción con un toque de varita, se acerco a su bolso, saco un cigarro y abrió la ventana. Sirius dejo que la chica fumara mientras él se entretenía mirándola, como no, llevaba su minifalda vaquera, una camisa blanca, unas botas altas sin tacón y una bufanda negra.

África también había pensado mucho en lo que había ocurrido en Dolce, no era la primera vez que cantaba rebatiéndole algo a alguien, pero nunca de esa forma… A ella no le gustaba menospreciar a nadie, siempre y cuando esa persona no se metiera con ella. Además, notaba como si alguien la estuviese mirando, pero allí no parecía haber nadie… de repente le llego un olor conocido, y supo quien estaba observándola.

-. Espiar a chicas es de mala educación Black- dijo sin mirar hacia atrás después de soltar el humo.

-. Pero también puede llegar a ser muy interesante- después de decir esto Sirius se quito la capa, ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada- Que escribías?- pregunto acercándose a la ventana y pidiéndole el cigarro

-. Necesitamos una canción, estaba intentando sacar alguna letra- respondió pasándole el cigarro pero sin mirarlo- es que las parejas siempre cantan cosas de amor y no creo que seamos capaces de cantar algo así

-. No, la verdad es que no- confirmo dándole una calada y devolviéndoselo- mentolado?- pregunto sorprendido

-. Si… no deja mal aliento- explico mirándolo por fin- se te ocurre alguna idea, algún tema?

-. La verdad es que no, yo solo canto cuando estoy borracho, me da mucha cosa cantar en público- África lo miro con cara sorprendente

-. Sirius Black tiene miedo?

-. No es miedo, yo a la ducha la tengo impresionada, pero no me gusta cantar para mucha gente, yo lo veo como algo intimo, no sé, muy personal

-. A mí me daba vergüenza al principio, pero ya he cantado muchas veces, a quien no le guste que se vaya, hay quien expresa sus sentimientos llorando, gritando, bebiendo- añadió mirándolo, el respondió con una sonrisa- o en silencio, yo he aprendido a expresarlos así y ahora puedo cantar todo tipo de canciones.

-. Es tu forma de desahogarte no?

-. Se puede ver así, si- lo miro como si no se atreviese a decir algo- puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-. Bueno, adelante- respondió tras una breve vacilación

-. Has cantado alguna vez para alguien especial? Alguna chica, algún amigo?- Sirius se quedo en silencio, pensando en si contestar o no

-. Si, para Grace- dijo finalmente- y mira como salió- añadió con una sonrisa… triste?- también tengo un montón de canciones con estos que están al pelo- la sonrisa que puso ahora sí que era sincera, y la chica se la devolvió.

-. Ha sido una putada muy grande lo que os han hecho, perdona que te lo diga pero también vosotros habéis hecho daño a muchas chicas, pero vamos, que apuesto a que ya tenéis algo preparado y que la cosa no se va a quedar así, pero si necesitáis ayuda… gryffindorf esta de vuestra parte, al menos nosotras tres.

-. Contamos con ello- dijo él con una sonrisa que deslumbro a la castaña- volviendo a lo de la letra… la vida es un tema para una canción?

-. Si claro… pero la vida en qué sentido?

-. Pues, en los cambios, en las amistades, los desengaños…- contestó Sirius distraído mirando un papel que África calificó como trozo de hoja garabateada con puntitos moviéndose- tengo que irme ya, mañana por la mañana hay entrenamiento- Sirius jugaba como golpeador en el equipo de Quiditch.

-. Está bien- comento la chica intentando mirar el papel con puntitos, pero Sirius lo guardo enseguida- a riesgo de parecer una de tus estúpidas fans, quedamos mañana por la tarde para pensar algo? Antes del castigo

-. Sí, me viene bien- acompaño esta frase de una de sus sonrisas demoledoras- si vas a parecerte a una de mis admiradoras… querrás hacer lo que ellas hacen?- mientras decía esto, Sirius se había acercado a la cara de la chica

-. Contigo no, bicho- África le aparto la cara con una de sus pequeñas manos mientras se reía de la mueca que hizo él al escuchar su respuesta- nos vamos? Es que llevas la capa de James, y no me apetece toparme con nadie

-. Ah que para eso si no??- Sirius ya se había recuperado del golpe bajo y estaba más animado- pues me parece que no te dejo venir conmigo…-dijo medio en broma

-. Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?- fue el turno de la castaña de arrimar su cara a la del moreno mientras decía esto con un tono seductor

-. Hombre, si lo pides así…- Sirius cerró los ojos esperando un beso que nunca llego, al abrirlos África no estaba en la sala, y la capa de invisibilidad tampoco- mujeres!

* * *

¡PLAFF!

-. Mierda!

-. Ya van 6 Potter…- decía Lily con una sonrisa adorable mientras se reía de James, al que se le había caído otro plato

-. Tranquilo señor Potter, ya lo hace Winy- una elfa domestica se acerco y en unos segundos no quedaba ningún trozo del plato en el suelo

-. No, no, lo hago yo, si ya le tengo pillado el truco- James hizo un gesto extraño con el plato que había cogido y se habría caído al suelo de no ser por Winy, que lo cogió en el aire mientras le dirigía una mirada de "si, seguro que lo has pillado"- ups, perdón

-. No se preocupe, el señor Pettigrew ya ha roto 20 y lo hemos mandado a su cuarto- en ese instante James fue consciente de que su amigo no estaba

-. Jaja si es que ni esto sabes hacer Potter- nada mas decir esto, a la pelirroja se le escapo el vaso que estaba limpiando y se cayó al suelo.

-. Decías Evans? Ya van 3…- Lily le lanzo una mirada perdonavidas antes de pedirle disculpas a Winy

-. Por qué no se encargan los señores de echarle nata y chocolate a las tartas mientras yo me encargo de esto?- pregunto la elfa crispada sin dejarles responder y empujándolos a los postres

-. Ves lo que has conseguido Potter?- refunfuño Lily mientras agitaba el bote de chocolate, con tan mala suerte que se abrió y le cayó un poco a James en la cara- lo siento- se disculpo la pelirroja conteniendo la risa

-. Lo has hecho aposta- le recrimino James riéndose libremente- de esta no te escapas- añadió tirándole un poco de nata a la cara

-. Oye!!!

Así comenzó una batalla de comida que derivo en un ataque de cosquillas en el suelo que el moreno le regalo a la chica, y al que ella puso fin colocándose a horcajadas encima de él mientras le sujetaba las manos, por lo que las caras de los dos estaban sumamente cerca y con la respiración agitada.

Lily miro a James, que en algún momento se le habían caído las gafas, y se quedo embobada admirando sus ojos y lo largas que eran sus pestañas, como no se había dado cuenta antes de esos ojos tan bonitos? Siguió mirándolo y no solo sus ojos eran bonitos, sino que también tenía unos labios demasiado apetitosos, a que sabrían? Sin pensarlo, a Lily le entraron unas ganas tremendas de resolver esa duda, así que acerco sus labios a los del chico, que los recibió con gran alegría mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja y otra en la nuca, abrió la boca para profundizar el beso mientras intentaba invertir las posiciones.

-. Sabes a chocolate- rio la chica mientras James la besaba por el cuello y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo

-. Y tú a nata- le susurro en el oído haciéndola estremecer al morder el lóbulo de su oreja- supongo que ahora no tendrás problemas en aceptar una cita a Hogsmeade este sábado…-comento el chico mientras le hacía caricias en la barriga

-. Supongo que ya no puedo negarme- Lily le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse y mirar el desastre que habían armado

-. No te preocupes- dijo el chico levantándose también con una sonrisa radiante y de un golpe de varita estaba todo limpio

* * *

-. ¡Achiss!- la rubia se sonó la nariz sin hacer ruido mientras Remus la miraba preocupado

-. Estas bien Amy?- pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a ella limpiando un libro que estaba lleno de polvo, la chica volvió a estornudar

-. Soy alérgica al polvo-respondió la chica volviendo a sonarse la nariz- pero no importa, yo sigo con esto…

-. Mira, por qué no limpio yo los libros y tú los vas colocando?- propuso el joven entregándole un libro que ya estaba limpio

-. En serio que no te importa?- pregunto Amy con un brillo especial en los ojos debido a la alergia

-. Claro que no tonta! Habérmelo dicho antes- Remus sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica mientras le pasaba la escalera para que pudiese llegar a la estantería más alta.

-. Gracias- la chica subió a la escalera sin problemas, era un poco incomodo con los tacones, pero estaba tan acostumbrada que ni lo noto.

-. Y qué tal le va a tu hermano George?

-. Pues bien, hasta ahora ha estado en anuncios y cosas sin mucha importancia, pero pronto ira a Hollywood, ya le han llamado de varios castings- Amy sonrió al hablar de su hermano, y es que después de toda la pelea con sus padres por culpa de una diminuta cicatriz, él era el único que la había apoyado.

-. Vaya!- Remus se sorprendió mucho porque pocos eran los magos de sangre limpia que accedían a dedicarse al espectáculo y les iba bien en ello- estás viviendo con el no? Por lo menos es lo que se dice…

-. Si, la situación con mis padres se había hecho insoportable, no me sentía yo misma en mi propia casa- la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció unos instantes para volver a aparecer mas radiante- por suerte George gana suficiente dinero para mantenernos a los dos, y mis padres nos siguen mandando dinero de vez en cuando, aunque no lo solemos tocar… lo dejamos para emergencias- dijo Amy cogiendo el libro que Remus le daba y colocándolo en su sitio

-. Que paso con tus padres?- la curiosidad de Remus era sincera, como pudo comprobar ella cuando lo miro- si no me lo quieres decir no importa…

-. Fue una de las muchas locuras que se le ocurren a África, hubo una época en la que le dio por hacer puenting…

-. La recuerdo- comento el chico acordándose de cómo la castaña, morena en esa época, le quería hacer saltar y estuvo a punto de tirarlo sin cuerda en uno de sus despistes.

-. Pues mi cuerda se rompió, y me di un gran planchazo en el agua, no me pasó nada, pero me hice una pequeña herida en la rodilla… Ese mismo día, mis padres acababan de firmar un contrato en mi nombre para que desfilara en Milán para D&G, incluso los representantes estaban en mi casa para cuando llegue, no les hizo mucha gracia verme la rodilla, así que rompieron el contrato delante mía, y se marcharon diciendo que yo no valía para eso- una mirada triste apareció en el rostro de la joven-. Mis padres tenían todas sus ilusiones puestas en ese desfile por que iban a sacar una cantidad importante de dinero, por lo que se enfadaron conmigo, con Afri, y cada vez que podían sacaban el tema, como ya te he dicho, la situación se volvió muy incómoda y mi hermano me ofreció ir a vivir con él- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer- y eso es todo.

-. Supongo que África no se lo perdonaría, seguro que se echa la culpa de todo

-. Supones bien, la última neura que le entro fue hacer surf, y me obligo a ir con casco, rodilleras, y todos los demás artilugios para que no me pasara nada malo – Amy amplió su sonrisa al recordar el espectáculo que armaron en la playa.

Remus también sonrió, y siguieron ordenando los libros hasta que la bibliotecaria los mando a su cuarto.

* * *

-. Tengo un problema- Lily recibió a Amy con estas palabras nada más entrar la rubia a la habitación

-. Que ha pasado?- la rubia la miro preocupada evaluando su aspecto, sudadera verde, falda vaquera corta, una marca rosácea en el cuello, zapatos a juego con la sudadera, una marca rosácea en el cuello, el pelo pelirrojo rizado, una marca rosácea en el cuello… espera un momento, una marca rosácea en el cuello??- con quien te has enrollado?

-. Con James- África salía del baño en ese momento muy sonriente con el pelo rubio (no tan rubio como el de Amy) y largo, una de sus famosas minifaldas que llevaba con una gracia natural que solo ella sabía llevar, una camiseta rosa pálido con algo de escote y con los ojos verdes-azulados- Os gusta??- pregunto refiriéndose a su nuevo aspecto

-. Me encanta- contesto Amy sonriendo como solo un ángel sabe hacerlo mientras maldecía por dentro por ser tan blancucha de piel, África la abrazo mientras le plantaba un sonoro beso en la cara- y cuál es el problema Lily?

-. Que he hecho mal- la pelirroja se sentó en su cama mientras las demás se acercaban a ella- acaba de cortar con esa arpía de Linda McKnight, lo ha hecho por despecho…

-. Que yo sepa, James lleva dos años propagando al viento lo mucho que te quiere- comento la ex castaña mirándola seriamente- James jamás se hubiese liado contigo por despecho, eres demasiado importante para él- África le mando una sonrisa tan sincera que Lily no tuvo más remedio que creerla- ahora mismo estará flotando en su habitación!

-. Claro que si tonta! Además, tu único problema con él es que era demasiado arrogante, y es un defecto que últimamente yo no le veo…- dijo Amy después de pensarlo

-. Es por lo que paso con Crouch este verano- África se levanto de la cama de su amiga mientras preparaba el bolso con las cosas que tenía que llevar a su "cita" con Sirius, al ver que sus amigas la miraban con cara de no tener ni idea ella continuo- Crouch fue a su casa para hablar con su padre, al parecer quiere que James entre en la Escuela para aurores ya porque están faltos de gente… Charles, el padre de James, se opuso completamente, y no es que James no quiera ser auror, que sí que lo quiere, pero su padre piensa que es una responsabilidad muy grande para el siendo tan joven.

África abrió la ventana de la habitación y se encendió un cigarro antes de continuar con la historia.

-. Como os imagináis James puso el grito en el cielo cuando se entero de lo que había hecho su padre, el quiere ser auror cueste lo que cueste, y quedaron en que acabase Hogwarts antes de pensar en otra cosa… Crouch no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Charles, ya que James es mayor de edad como para decidir lo que quiere hacer, así que estuvo "sobornándolo" para que accediese a entrar desobedeciendo a su padre.

-. Qué tipo de sobornos?- pregunto Amy pensando en lo mala persona que era el moreno como para aceptar sobornos

-. Pues empezó con entradas a partidos de Quiditch, visitas a la escuela de aurores, y lo más fue cuando le regalo el coche, un Simca 1200!- Lily y Amy se asombraron mucho, era el mejor coche de 1975

-. Y por que tenia tanto interés Crouch en que James entrara en la escuela de aurores?- pregunto Lily realmente interesada

-. Al igual que su padre, James es el heredero de Gryffindor, tener a un heredero en sus filas es algo que no se puede permitir dejar pasar, y Charles ya empieza a estar mayor, tiene que ir renovando la generación- la cara que puso la nueva rubia daba a entender que no estaba para nada de acuerdo

-. Y fue capaz de aceptar los sobornos?- pregunto Amy fuera de sí pensando en cambiar la opinión que tenia de él con respecto a Lily.

-. Una o dos entradas de Quiditch y la visita a la escuela de aurores si las acepto, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando su padre le informo de que era el heredero, antes no lo sabía… Aunque sigo pensando que fue tonto al devolverle el coche… yo me lo habría quedado- matizo África encogiéndose de hombros.

-. Y Charles se entero de que Crouch intentaba sobornar a su hijo?- Lily hizo esta pregunta después de asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amiga.

-. Claro que se entero! Le pillo las entradas de la final de Quiditch… Se escuchaban los gritos hasta en mi casa- rio África recordando la escena- fue cuando le conto que era el heredero, y le explico la importancia de que acabara sus estudios para tener algo por si las cosas salían mal y para que no se dejase influenciar por Crouch… Desde entonces esta súper cambiado- la chica termino el cigarro y convirtió la colilla en una mariposa que como era costumbre salió por la ventana.

-. Vaya historia…- Amy decidió dejar su opinión con respecto a James intacta y decidió cambiar de tema- oye Afri…

-. Dime- la chica se giro a mirarla mientras se pintaba los labios

-. Tu cambio de look no se deberá a tu cita con Black no?- Lily rio al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga porque ella había estado pensando lo mismo

-. Pues resulta que no- contesto sacándole la lengua a sus amigas - llevaba ya un mes con el mismo look, ha sido todo un record, suelen durarme dos semanas…

Eso era cierto, en los siete años que llevaba con ellas, África cambiaba de look cada dos semanas como mucho. Cuando eran pequeñas lo hacía de broma poniéndose una nariz de bruja de cuento, el pelo rosa, los labios enormes u orejas de elfo. En cuarto, las imitaba a ellas, se ponía pelirroja con los ojos verdes como Lily, o rubia casi platino con los ojos azules como Amy, a los chicos les parecía súper graciosa esa faceta suya, hasta que a ella le daba por imitarlos a ellos, ahí era cuando las chicas se partían de risa. A partir de quinto empezó a fijarse en los chicos, por lo que se enteraba de los gustos de los chicos a los que se quería ligar para parecerse a su chica ideal, ese año fue duro para James que tuvo que espantarle muchos moscones. Fue en sexto cuando decidió que la que se iba a gustar era ella, y cambiaba de look conforme se levantaba, costumbre que seguía durando en séptimo.

¿Cómo conseguían identificarla sus amigas con tanto cambio? Fácil, África desde sexto se negaba a cambiar la forma de su cara y su nariz, que ella misma definía como "graciosa", también la reconocían por la forma de hablar, los gestos, sus despistes, sus locuras, y desde el año anterior el piercing en la lengua que no se le iba aunque cambiase de forma.

¿Y cuál es su aspecto original? No se sabe, debido a que dos días después de haber nacido ya cambiaba de forma por instinto, o bien porque no podía evitarlo.

-. Ten cuidado- dijeron Amy y Lily cuando su amiga salía por la puerta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo que se daba, iba a incluir la "cita" en este capítulo, pero se me quedaba muy largo y he decidido pasar…

Ya vamos sabiendo más cosas sobre nuestros personajes, empezamos a verles la personalidad, y las posibles parejas, si queréis apostar por alguna estáis en vuestro derecho =)

Notas curiosas sobre este capítulo:

El Simca 1200 fue realmente el coche del año de 1975, un poco cutre comparado con los de hoy en día, pero en aquella época era un hacha.

Alguien se ha fijado en el hermano de Amy? Es George Clooney! Por lo que se, nuestro guapo actor nació en 1961, la historia está ambientada en 1975/1976, así que fue un pequeño fallo técnico, suponemos que en esta historia tiene 21 añitos y está a punto de irse a Hollywood.

¿Cuándo actualizare? Pues este ha ido rápido como agradecimiento a los que estáis leyéndolo, así que si todo va bien dentro de unas dos semanas subo el 3, el tiempo disminuye conforme suben los comentarios… indirecta!! =)

Espero que os haya gustado y que aguardéis al siguiente! Un beso a todos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. CINCO SEGUNDOS**

No soy JK, espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^.

_Reviews:_

_**JinP:** Hola! Buenas noches (aquí). __Empezamos con las aclaraciones: __"Os parece gracioso" es una forma de preguntar a varias personas si les parece divertido o entretenido algo. __"Vosotros" es una palabra que se usa para incluir a varias personas en algo. No sé si me he explicado bien =S. __"Gilipollas" tal y como me dijiste es una grosería, un insulto, como idiota o imbécil. No significa nada en especial, solo eso. __Sigue preguntando palabras por si no entiendes algo ;), es genial que le guste a alguien que vive tan lejos ^^._

_Lily y James en este capítulo y en el siguiente siguen muy lanzados, mas ella que él, pero la explicación la tendrás en el siguiente capi que ya está en proceso. __Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que África es genial, me invente ese personaje basándome en una amiga, y conforme le añado cosas, me gusta más. Aunque no todo es de color de rosa como comprobaras unas líneas más abajo. __Intentare meter a la rata más en la historia, pero es que como es de los personajes que menos me gustan, no se me ocurre nada con él. __Tenias razón con lo de James, me repase todos los libros de arriba abajo, buscando más datos sobre ellos para adaptar la historia, es más, yo en este fic es como si vivieran en 1975, cuando en realidad debería ser 1978 =S un fallo técnico._

_La canción que van a elegir es el título del siguiente capítulo, es una canción preciosa aunque no sé si la conocerás, te adelanto que se llama Puede Ser, pero mas no digo que me quedo sin la poca intriga que tengo. _

_Pues no he tardado mucho, y eso que dije dos semanas! Como ya te dije, me encantan tus reviews! Así que no tengas miedo en escribirme un libro si hace falta ^^. __Espero haber resuelto alguna de tus dudas, y que te guste tanto este capítulo como a mí, un beso muy grande =D!_

_**Popis:** Me alegra poder complacerte, y decirte que lo he subido antes de dos semanas ^^. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que sigas dándome tu opinión! Un beso!_

Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 3 de **"Y entonces todo cambio":**

Cuando África entro en la Sala de los Menesteres, percibió que varias cosas no iban bien:

1. Había un cenicero lleno de colillas.

2. Una chaqueta de cuero negro con chapas metálicas de hombre tirada en el sofá.

3. Un olor a colonia mala que Sirius sería incapaz de llevar.

4. Unas botas de motero desgastadas tiradas de cualquier forma por la habitación.

La chica tuvo un presentimiento, muy malo por la cara que puso y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero delante de la puerta por la que iba a salir había un chico castaño con el pelo rebelde que le tapaba las orejas y unos ojos oscuros, que llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros con cadenas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Normalmente un chico así habría hecho que la rubia babeara, pero el hecho de conocerlo, de volver a ver esa mirada de loco y pensar que había conseguido entrar en Hogwarts, hizo temblara de miedo.

-. Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos?- pregunto el castaño con voz ronca mientras daba un paso hacia delante

-. Te conozco?- sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero deseaba aferrarse a la posibilidad de que el chico no la reconociera

El castaño rió, se esperaba una salida así por parte de la chica, pero sabía que era ella, la forma de llevar la falda como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, la mirada asustada cuando lo vio… Si, no cabía ninguna duda de que era África. Opto por dar otro paso mientras ella retrocedía y sacaba la varita.

-. No te atrevas a acercarte más Kyle- susurro África con un tono entre amenazante y asustado que no era propio en ella.

-. O qué? Me vas a hacer algo…- Kyle se movió con agilidad y rapidez felina y en un segundo había pasado de estar cerca de la puerta a estar detrás de ella con la varita de la chica apuntándola al cuello y su cuerpo pegado a la espalda de ella- …con esta varita?

Ahora la chica estaba realmente asustada, y le caían lágrimas por los ojos mientras deseaba que llegara Sirius y la ayudara; aunque por otra parte deseaba que no llegara por miedo a que Kyle le hiciera daño.

-. Suéltame- susurro África tan bajo que solo él podría escucharla- por favor…

El negó con la cabeza mientras la mano que tenia libre se posaba en uno de los pechos de la chica y apretaba. África lloro con más fuerza e intento alejarse, cosa que él le impidió apretando la varita contra su cuello.

-. Aun no me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste zorrita- Kyle mordió el cuello de la rubia y estuvo a punto de hacerle sangre- y créeme que no lo voy a olvidar.

En medio segundo Kyle se había ido y la habitación estaba tal y como ella la dejo el día anterior. La chica no se había movido aun cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a Sirius que respiraba fuerte como si hubiese llegado corriendo, iba sonriente dispuesto a dar su mejor sonrisa de disculpa por el retraso, pero se quedo helado al ver a África de pie, quieta, llorando y con un moratón con forma de mordisco en el cuello. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella y la abrazo ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella lloraba en su hombro y lo agarraba fuerte de la camiseta para que no se fuera.

-. Ey, tranquila, tranquila- era muy raro ver a la hermanita de James en ese estado, ella siempre sonreía, saltaba, cantaba… pero solo sabía de una persona en la vida de la castaña, bueno, ahora rubia, que podía dejarla así- ha sido él? Ha estado aquí?

África recordó lo bien que se habían portado James y Sirius con ella hacia un par de años y decidió decir la verdad asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro seria.

-. No le digas nada a James- murmuro con los ojos rojos y suplicantes- el ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene, y se ha ido, no creo que vuelva.

-. Vale- dijo Sirius después de un rato mirándola serio- pero tú vas ahora mismo a hablar con Dumbledore para decirle lo que ha pasado- África abrió los ojos desesperada, no podía decirle nada al director, le daría una escusa a Kyle para ir a por ella… Aunque James… ya tenía todo el asunto del heredero pendiente.

-. Está bien, hablare con Dumbledore- accedió la joven asintiendo.

-. Vamos a su despacho- Sirius sabía que si lo dejaba pasar, la chica no iría a hablar con el director por sí misma, así que decidió ir con ella

-. Que?- pregunto África distraída mientras pensaba la mejor maniobra para escaquearse de Sirius y no ir a hablar con Dumbledore- No, ahora no. Tenemos que pensar la letra.

-. Si piensas que te vas a escaquear la llevas clara, o vamos ahora, o James se entera, tú eliges.

La nueva rubia no encontró salidas para esa encerrona, lo miro, evaluando la seriedad del chico ante esa amenaza, y decidió hacerle caso, pero antes, saco un cigarro del bolso y se lo encendió. Al ver como el chico la miraba impaciente, ella hablo.

-. Necesito relajarme Sirius, de verdad que lo necesito…- el moreno descubrió que la frase era cierta al escuchar su nombre en vez de su apellido de la boca de la chica, y la mirada perdida con la que lo dijo, así que se sentó en el sofá pensando en lo que sabía del tal Kyle.

* * *

Para entender por qué Sirius había llegado tarde a su "cita", hay que retroceder en el tiempo aproximadamente una hora. Estaban los tres en la habitación hablando de Quiditch cuando llego Remus que se unió a la conversación, enseguida descubrió que algo era raro. Sirius estaba al lado de su armario probándose camisas, Peter había cogido la snitch de James e intentaba cazarla como hacia el moreno (pero ni punto de comparación), y James tenía una sonrisa tan radiante, que casi necesitaba gafas de sol para mirarle.

Al principio pensaba que se estaba riendo de Peter, pero no cuadraba porque estaba como ausente.

-. Prongs- el aludido lo miro sin quitar la sonrisa- que te pasa?- aunque Remus sabía que esa mirada en James, solo la conseguiría una persona

-. Que se ha liado con Evans- contesto Peter cuando James acababa de abrir la boca para contárselo, el moreno le dio una colleja por haberle fastidiado la noticia- Ay!

-. En serio? Felicidades tío- a James se le amplio la sonrisa más aun.

-. Ha sido genial, y ha empezado ella, juro que yo no la he agobiado. Y hemos quedado el sábado =D

-. Bien, bien… aunque lo veo muy raro por su parte- comento Remus haciendo que la sonrisa de James desapareciera

-. Me estas llamando mentiroso, lobo ingrato?- el moreno hizo esta pregunta medio herido, medio en broma.

-. No, pero tú acabas de cortar con McKnight, conociendo a Lily, ahora debe estar pensando que lo has hecho como una venganza- James lo miro con cara de Bambi triste pensando que su amigo tenía razón- pero no tiene porque pasar- añadió el chico viendo lo que había provocado.

-. Claro que no va a pasar- dijo Sirius entrando en la conversación con vaqueros y un polo azul- lo que tienes que hacer el sábado, es demostrarle que no es una venganza, no vayas tan a saco, enséñale quien eres, y al final de la cita, la besas

-. Exacto- acepto Remus mirando a Sirius alucinado de que hubiera sido él quien dijera eso, a decir verdad, James y Peter también se quedaron alucinando

-. Qué pasa? Es la futura madre de mis ahijados, y me cae bien- Sirius le quito importancia mientras se quitaba el polo y volvía a su armario.

-. Eh! Eso hay que discutirlo, el padrino voy a ser yo- Remus se encaro con Sirius sonriendo- a que si James?

-. Remus si es chica y Sirius si es chico- contesto dando por finalizada la discusión- sigo preocupado por Lily, de verdad que no quiero que piense mal…

-. Haz lo que te ha dicho Padfoot- Sirius se acerco a ellos asintiendo por lo que acababa de decir Remus con una camiseta blanca un poco ajustada en el pecho- además, siempre vas a contar con el apoyo de África, que la calmara y se pondrá de tu parte.

-. Joder, Summers!!- Sirius se levanto corriendo del sillón donde se acababa de sentar y salió por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que para nada se esperaba encontrar Sirius, era la escena que vio al entrar. Mientras la chica fumaba cerca de la ventana aun con la mirada perdida, el moreno recordaba una conversación de hacía dos años.

-FLASH BACK-

El acababa de llegar al Valle de Godric un 25 de Agosto de 1973 después de una cita con Tess Humprey, iba sonriente porque había sido una gran cita que había culminado con la chica invitándole a su piso "a ver una película". Cuando iba a entrar por la puerta, salió África con los ojos rojos, que se los tapo con unas gafas de sol cuando vio al moreno al que le susurro un triste hola. Sirius subió un poco picado a la habitación de James a contarle su cita y preguntarle qué coño le pasaba a la, en esos momentos, rubia platino. Al abrir la puerta lo encontró muy nervioso, andando por la habitación como un león enjaulado y dándole patadas a todo lo que se ponía delante suya.

-. Prongs, que pasa?- Sirius se puso delante de su amigo cortándole el trayecto y lo miro a los ojos.

-. Ese hijo de puta se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima, lo mato, le corto los huevos y lo mato- James se quito a Sirius de encima y ando hasta la puerta dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

-. James, explícame lo que está pasando por favor, sea lo que sea iré contigo- dijo Sirius sin alzar la voz pero volviéndose a mirar a su amigo, que se había parado en la puerta.

-. África desde hace un par de meses tiene novio, un tal Kyle, lo conoció en Hogsmeade a final de curso y han estado todo este verano juntos. Cada vez que la veía, era en la moto de él, tiene una pinta de macarra impresionante. Hace un par de días escuche que discutían en la puerta de su casa por la falda que llevaba y algo de una canción, yo me asome a la ventana por si necesitaba ayuda, ella cuando me vio lo echó y le dijo que no quería volver a verlo- James se había sentado en su cama con la intención de calmarse un poco-. Esta mañana le ha llegado un ramo de rosas, y como es MUY tonta, ha ido a su casa a verlo.

Ahora James se había vuelto a poner de pie, y volvía a andar por la habitación con los puños cerrados.

-. La he visto llegar en el autobús noctambulo, por lo que he supuesto que la cosa no había ido bien y me la he traído a casa. El hechizo ilusionador que le había hecho Kyle aquí no funcionaba por la seguridad, tenía el labio morado, las muñecas amoratadas, un arañazo en el pecho y el moratón de un mordisco en el cuello- Sirius también había apretado los puños conforme James hablaba y veía más que justificada la reacción de su amigo. Ambos serian capaces de darle una lección a cualquier tío que le pegara a una tía y si encima es una chica que pasa más tiempo en tu casa, que en la suya propia, serian capaces de matarlo- Y encima tiene el valor de decirme que no ha sido el, que se ha caído y se ha dado un golpe. No me quiere contar qué coño ha pasado en casa de él. Te lo puedes creer?- la mirada que James le lanzo parecía decir "es ilógico, esta enana no es normal".

Cuando Sirius iba a contestar que a él tampoco le parecía normal la reacción de ella, se escucho un grito asustado en la casa de al lado. Los dos fueron corriendo a casa de África, no podían abrir la puerta porque estaba atascada, pero desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos de la chica pidiéndole a Kyle que la soltara. Sirius ya había sacado la varita para volar la puerta mientras James la seguía golpeando, cuando un nuevo grito hizo que pararan, era masculino y lo siguió una frase que volvió a hacer que quisieran entrar: "Te voy a matar, zorra".

Sirius lanzo un encantamiento a la puerta que hizo que esta volara, cuando entraron vieron a un chico castaño, con mirada de loco y una mano que no podía mover que parecía como si la hubiesen quemado, que apuntaba con la varita a una esquina en la que estaba África con una herida en la sien y una plancha en la mano con la que había conseguido dañar a su agresor. Sirius lanzo un _Expeliarmus_ que le dejo sin arma, mientras James se acercaba a él dispuesto a pegarle un buen puñetazo, pero cuando estaban a menos de un metro, Kyle desapareció con una sonrisa en la cara.

La cara de frustración de James aun no había desaparecido cuando se acerco a su "hermanita". África le tendió los brazos temblando y se desmayo cuando James la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su casa, donde la acostaron en una habitación con mucha luz, que África había elegido para cuando se quedaba a dormir allí.

Entre James, Sirius y el elfo de James, Boke, le curaron las heridas antes que se despertara, descubrieron nuevos moratones por los brazos, los resultados de un hechizo cortante en su tripa, la blusa desgarrada… Por suerte las heridas eran superficiales, molestas al fin y al cabo, pero no preocupantes.

África despertó unas horas después, ya era de noche, sentía el cuerpo molido y un vacio en el estomago que supuso que era hambre puesto que no había comido nada en todo el día. Con gran dolor se levanto de la cama, y bajo a la cocina, le pidió a Boke que le hiciera algo dulce.

-. Hazme a mi lo mismo que a ella, Boke- Sirius había aparecido en la cocina con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta roja, se acerco a la chica y le dio un abrazo- como estas?- le pregunto mientras hacía que se sentara y le examinaba la herida de la sien que estaba casi curada.

-. Todo parece tan irreal… No puedo creer que haya gente así, y menos que me haya pasado a mí, el era tan tierno…- África no pudo sostenerle la mirada al moreno, así que bajo los ojos mientras estos se empañaban.

-. No te tienes que preocupar más- Sirius cogió los dos platos que le entregaba Boke y le ofreció uno a ella, mientras la rubia lo miraba interrogante

-. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban, era mortifago, y uno de los más buscados…- África abrió los ojos como platos.

-. No me lo puedo creer, y donde esta James?

-. Ha ido a presentar la declaración, no tardara en llegar… Si quieres podemos llamar a Evans y a Clooney, supongo que querrás estar con ellas

-. Puedes avisarlas tu? Estoy molida y quiero acostarme- África se puso de pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caerse, menos mal que estaba Sirius allí que la ayudo a subir, y a acostarse en la cama. Cuando el moreno estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, la rubia susurro un tímido "gracias", que no hubiese logrado escuchar sin sus sentidos de animago, y sonrió.

Cuando el moreno salió de la habitación, le escribió una carta a Lily y a Amy, que al día siguiente estaban allí a primera hora de la mañana, y que lograron que África, poco a poco, volviera a ser la misma de antes.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

África acabo su cigarro, y, como era costumbre, convirtió la colilla en mariposa para dejarla volar por la ventana, pero había una diferencia, las mariposas de la chica solían tener colores vivos y llamativos, esta era de unos tonos oscuros que no pegaban nada con ella. Miro a Sirius, el también se había fijado en la mariposa con el ceño fruncido y contuvo una mueca de disgusto mientras le hacia un gesto a la chica de que fueran ya a hablar con Dumbledore.

No pronunciaron ni una palabra, hasta que Sirius le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola para poder entrar. Mientras subían las escaleras empezaron a escuchar voces dentro del despacho, así que esperaron en la puerta a que se acabara la reunión de su director.

-. Que no te puede perdonar para que siga yendo a por ti?- Sirius miro a los ojos de la joven buscando respuestas. Cuando ella iba a responderle, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando salir a Crouch que se quedo muy sorprendido de verlos allí, en especial a la chica.

-. Avísame cuando tengas noticias- le dijo al director antes de bajar las escaleras.

Sirius y África entraron al despacho, el director les dirigía una mirada triste, como si se imaginara lo que había pasado, y les invito a sentarse ofreciéndoles algo de comer.

-. Que os trae por aquí?- pregunto Dumbledore al ver como rechazaban las galletas que les ofrecía.

-. Tiene algo que contarte, Albus- Sirius hablo con total confianza, como si pasara allí la mitad de su tiempo, y por poco no lo hacia

-. Iba a llamarte mañana a primera hora, necesitaba hablar contigo- Dumbledore también tenía mucha confianza con la chica, la misma que con la familia Potter- dime, que ha pasado?

-. Ha estado aquí…- África hablo con un tono bajo e inseguro sin mirar a su profesor.

-. Por lo que veo no ha sido una visita de cortesía- matizo el director fijándose en el cuello de la chica, donde se advertía un mordisco en toda regla, el mismo que dos años atrás, en el mismo sitio y todo. Cuando África negó con la cabeza, Dumbledore siguió hablando-. Se ha escapado esta mañana de Azkaban, acaba de venir Crouch a decírmelo, no esperaba que se atreviera a venir tan pronto.

-. Como ha conseguido entrar aquí?- pregunto Sirius mientras se acercaba a Fawkes, el fénix de su director.

-. Fue alumno de Hogwarts, conoce los pasadizos tan bien como ustedes, y no llevaba varita, por lo que los hechizos de protección no reaccionaron contra él. Que te hizo?

África miro a Sirius de soslayo como si decir algo delante de él fuera peligroso, y lo era, por James, y porque ella le había dicho al moreno que su agresor no iba a volver, cuando en realidad todo lo que dijo Kyle, daba a entender que volvería. Una vez más, decidió confiar en Sirius y contarle a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-. Como puede desaparecerse y aparecerse sin varita y en Hogwarts?- pregunto Sirius realmente interesado.

-. Por lo que se es una especie de fluctuación en la que te mueves al parpadear, es un don muy poco habitual entre magos, uno o dos casos que se conozcan en toda la historia de la magia, y que consume mucha energía- Dumbledore hablo despacio, como si lo que supiera él tampoco fuera muy fiable-. Aunque estoy seguro de que no puede moverse por Hogwarts, entrar y salir si es posible, pero moverse no. De todas formas, tendré que incluir yo mismo nuevos hechizos en el castillo para que no pueda hacerlo, por lo menos aquí dentro… Podía hacerlo antes también verdad?

-. Si- contesto Sirius al ver como la chica no lo hacía-. Hace dos años escapo de nosotros así.

-. Bien… - el director se puso de pie y se acerco a la chica- no tienes que preocuparte de nada, pero tienes que intentar no quedarte sola en ningún sitio. Ahora os voy a acompañar a la Sala Común, y así voy instalando los hechizos necesarios. Por supuesto hoy no tendrán que cumplir su castigo con Hagrid, lo harán cuando me haya asegurado de que no corren ningún peligro, ni aquí, ni en el bosque. Vamos andando.

Dumbledore los acompaño a la Sala Común, durante todo el camino fue murmurando hechizos, encantamientos… Sirius lo miraba impresionado, no todos los días se ve a uno de los mejores magos del mundo en acción, África también se hubiera impresionado de no estar tan pensativa y asustada por lo que había pasado. Cuando ya iban a despedirse, el director dijo algo que consiguió sorprenderlos a los dos, y hacer que la chica soltara una sonrisita.

-. Os dejo aquí, no tengáis miedo, y ensayad, que estoy deseando veros cantando juntos- dicho esto se fue.

Cuando entraron, ninguno de sus amigos estaba, todos estarían cenando en el Gran Comedor, Sirius sentó a África en uno de los sofás preocupado por ella.

-. Seguro que no quieres que le diga nada a James? Sabes en el lio más grande que me estas metiendo por no querer decírselo?

-. Si… y lo siento, es que pienso que el ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, no me parece justo meterle en esto…

-. No vas a conseguir superarlo sin él, la última vez fue casi imposible sacarte de ese pozo en el que te habías metido- África se puso a llorar otra vez y se abrazo a Sirius como si el pudiese darle la vitalidad que le faltaba- ves como no puedes?- Sirius correspondió al abrazo besándola en el pelo cuando vio como James entraba en la Sala y se quedaba bastante impresionado.

Cinco segundos, ese fue el tiempo que tardo James en darse cuenta de que la chica que estaba de espaldas a él y que abrazaba llorando a Sirius era su "hermanita", por lo que se acerco a ella. Otros cinco segundos necesito al ver la mirada asustada de ella y fijarse en su cuello para comprender el por qué de su estado. Cinco segundos más, y estaban de camino a la habitación de los chicos con James cargándola en brazos.

* * *

-. Lily, ha vuelto Afri?- pregunto Amy al salir del baño con un camisón de seda blanco por encima de las rodillas y el pelo mojado. La pelirroja estaba en su cama con un pijama de Hello Kitty, que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes gris con la gatita y unos shorts rosas, terminando la tarea de pociones, aunque también estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Miro a Amy y negó.

-. No creo que el castigo con Hagrid se haya alargado tantísimo… Estoy preocupada- admitió la joven cerrando el libro y acercándose a su amiga.

-. Vamos a ver si Black está ya en su cuarto?- pregunto la rubia.

-. Si…- Lily ahora mismo se debatía entre correr a mirarse al espejo a ver su aspecto por ir a la habitación de James, o la preocupación por su amiga. El debate acabo dos segundos después al decidirse por su amiga.

-. Vamos- Amy cogió una bata a juego con su camisón y abrió la puerta. Por el camino a la habitación de los chicos le dijo a Lily- Por cierto, estas muy guapa- la aludida se sonrojo un poco y llegaron al cuarto de los merodeadores, sin llegar a llamar, Remus salió de la habitación quedándose muy parado al verlas.

-. Iba a ir a por vosotras ahora mismo- las chicas no entendieron esta frase hasta que escucharon un sollozo dentro, que reconocieron como el de su amiga, y se abalanzaron las dos dentro de la habitación.

Al entrar vieron como África estaba en la cama de James con él, acostados mientras la abrazaba y a un Sirius nervioso al lado de la ventana porque estaba fumando. Se escucharon ronquidos de fondo, seria Peter.

-. Supongo que no estás llorando porque el tío este te haya quitado un cigarro no?- pregunto Amy intentando hacer sonreír a la rubia mientras se tumbaba al lado derecho de esta. Sirius soltó una carcajada sin humor.

-. No es eso Amy, mira- Lily se había tumbado al lado izquierdo, donde antes estaba James, que le había cedido el puesto mientras él le cogía otro cigarro a su "hermanita" para intentar relajarse. Amy miro donde señalaba Lily y descubrió un gran moretón en forma de mordisco en el cuello de la pequeña.

-. Hijo de puta- decir que estas palabras de la boca de la rubia, imponían mucho más, puesto que no solía decirlas. África se abrazo a sus amigas, y les conto entre sollozos lo que había pasado-. Pero has ido ya a hablar con Dumbledore?

-. Si, hemos ido- respondió Sirius al ver como la chica no podía hablar, cuando las dos nuevas visitantes lo miraron, el prosiguió- ha instalado hechizos de protección y detección de fluctuaciones, ha reforzado los que ya había en todo el castillo y en especial en Gryffindor. Si ese capullo desapareció, como poco esta en Hogsmeade, con las fluctuaciones podía entrar en el castillo, pero no moverse por él, así que seguro que en Hogwarts no está.

-. Podría si se fue, y volvió antes que Dumbledore instalara los nuevos hechizos- matizo Lily que había seguido todo lo que el moreno decía sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

-. Para fluctuar hace falta mucha energía- la informo James, pero sin ese tono de "yo sé más que tu" que tanto odiaba Lily- y mas en un sitio como este… Yo calculo que aproximadamente unas 5 horas entre fluctuación y fluctuación. Si se fue a las 7… hasta las 12 no puede volver, y si lo hace los hechizos de Dumbledore lo freirán- James había puesto una mueca de desagrado, como si el que quisiera freírlo fuera el mismo.

Lily lo miro con excitante interés al verlo tan maduro, tan preocupado y tan informado, pero se contuvo, al darse cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, le costó más contenerse y se puso colorada mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia su amiga. James se había fijado en la reacción de la chica y sonrió un poco, sonrió un poco más cuando se fijo en su vestimenta, y pensó en llevársela al baño y devorarla a besos, pero luego miro a África, y decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

-. Voy a la enfermería a por poción para dormir sin soñar- anuncio Remus acercándose al baúl de James y sacando la capa de invisibilidad-. Alguien se viene?

-. Voy yo- Amy nunca había probado una de esas y quería ver cómo eran. Aunque antes de ofrecerse voluntaria miro a África que le susurro que fuera.

Los dos jóvenes desaparecieron bajo la capa antes de salir de la habitación. Entre James, Sirius y Lily consiguieron que África se calmara, y se diera cuenta de que estaba protegida, acompañada y que era suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que ese chico con complejo de rebelde se saliera con la suya. Claro que daba miedo porque seguía siendo un mortifago de los buenos, pero no atacaría Hogwarts solo. Aunque a la rubia lo que más miedo le daba era su mirada, no podía creer que hubiera estado con ese chico, por eso se sentía tan pequeña, vulnerable y frágil cuando él estaba delante.

Remus y Amy llegaron a la media hora con la poción, África insistió en que no la necesitaba, que ya estaba mucho mejor, pero la obligaron a tomársela.

Esa noche durmieron todos en la habitación de los merodeadores. Las tres chicas en la cama de James, que había transformado una mesa en cama para no tener que incordiar a sus amigos, ya que todos opinaban como Sirius: "la cama se comparte sí, pero solo con chicas". Y aunque la cama que James se había hecho, era cómoda y mullida, el no podía dormir porque tenía mil ideas en la cabeza, cuidar de Afri, que Lily estaba en su cama, todo el asunto del heredero, matar a ese cretino de Kyle…

Decidió levantarse e ir al baño a lavarse la cara para intentar despejarse, al mirarse en el espejo descubrió que lo miraban, se giro con una pequeña sonrisa a la figura pelirroja de la puerta, que se debatía entre entrar o irse a la cama, pero decidió cerrar la puerta y acercarse al moreno. Se miraron sin saber lo que decirse, pero diciéndose todo con los ojos, preocupación y deseo mezclados. Fue Lily la que al echar una ojeada rápida al pecho de James, se dio cuenta de que ya había mantenido a raya el autocontrol mucho rato, así que se puso de puntillas mientras le pasaba los brazos por los hombros acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

A James le sorprendió la intensidad y la necesidad con la que Lily lo estaba besando, pero no tardo en responder al beso con el mismo deseo cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola en el lavabo, donde la pelirroja abrió sus piernas para estar más cerca de James, que la abrazo de la cintura sin querer apartar los labios de la chica.

Lily parecía no poder controlarse, deseaba a James en ese instante, y ya iban siendo escasos los besos y las caricias, quería más… El moreno por su parte, se estaba dando cuenta perfectamente de las intenciones de la chica, estaba recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar, y encima Lily no se lo ponía nada fácil, se acababa de quitar la camiseta o.O, y luego decían que era él el que la buscaba ¬¬… Así que James hizo algo que jamás había hecho con ninguna chica, se separo lentamente y le susurro en el oído:

-. Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor, que quiero que lo recuerdes toda tu vida, y no por ser en un baño cutre encima de un lavabo- por el tono sensual con el que se dijeron estas palabras, Lily supo que no la estaba rechazando, se puso un poco colorada y lo abrazo estrechándolo contra ella.

El moreno respondió al abrazo y suspiro fuerte, sería poco cortes mandar a la chica a la cama para poder darse una ducha bien fría? La chica pareció notarlo porque se pego un pequeño susto y se puso más colorada que su pelo.

-. Lo siento- susurro la chica bajándose del lavabo.

-. No tienes que sentir nada- James la volvió a besar, y le dio un palo cariñoso en el culo para que tirara a la cama. La chica sonrió y volvió a la cama con sus amigas, mientras, James volvía a su cama mullida mucho más sonriente, excitado, y porque no decirlo? Un poco más enamorado.

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo que se daba! Qué tal? Pobre Afri no? Por suerte a esta chica no le pega estar triste =)._

_Un dato curioso de este capi, es el pijama que llevaba Lily de Hello Kitty, nuestra gatita con lazo en la cabeza fue creada originalmente por la diseñadora Ikaka Shimizu en 1974. Por lo que no es un anacronismo._

_También disculparme por no poner a James como premio anual en el anterior capitulo, fue un fallo técnico que intentare volver a no cometer. A partir del siguiente capítulo ya lo es._

_Otra pregunta que os haréis es… Cuando voy a actualizar? Pues el 4 ya va por la mitad, así que no creo que tarde. Si recibo de 1 a 5 reviews en dos semanas, si recibo mas en una ^^._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo digáis pinchando abajo. Un beso!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. PUEDE SER**

_Me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí! Siento la tardanza pero mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones sin mi, por depresión por los pocos rr ¬¬. Bueno, muchas gracias a **Popis** que es la única persona que se dignó a animarme ^^ gracias!!._

_Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron despertados por un huracán rubio llamado África, la chica empezó por las personas que tenía más cerca, es decir, Amy y Lily.

-. Chicas… estáis despiertas?- preguntaba la pequeña moviéndoles el brazo

-. No…-respondieron las otras dos sin inmutarse y un poco molestas

-. Despertaros, que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial, venga…- al ver como sus amigas pasaban de ella, recurrió a técnicas más de niña pequeña- pues me vuelvo a poner triste y no respiro- ni caso- venga… estáis despiertas ya?

-. Si Afri…- contesto Lily, seguida por un bostezo de Amy que acababa de abrir los ojos- que te pasa?

-. Que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para hacer este fin de semana- no era la primera vez que la chica decía estas palabras, normalmente iban seguidas de actividades de riesgo, deportes, fiestas o puntazos. Pero al verla tan animada no quisieron defraudarla y la miraron con interés-. Vamos a apuntarnos al curso de defensa personal que dan en Hogsmeade! A que es genial?

-. Si… yuju!- dijeron las otras dos poco animadas y volviendo a acostarse- pero dínoslo un poco más tarde vale?- añadió Amy dándose la vuelta en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

África se decepciono un poco, y decidió seguir con la ronda, el siguiente era Sirius, así que se abalanzo sobre su cama, que dio un pequeño bote, y empezó a moverle el brazo intentando no prestar atención a que el chico dormía en calzoncillos, negros para ser más exacta, la chica no pudo evitar pensar que parecía uno de esos modelos sexys de calzoncillos.

-. Sirius- si despertar a sus amigas era complicado, al moreno imposible- despierta Sirius!- aunque el chico no estaba por la labor- Sirius, soy África, estoy desnuda en tu cama y quiero sexo salvaje- palabras mágicas, el joven abrió los ojos y miro a la chica que sonreía culpable.

-. No estás desnuda- acuso mirándola

-. Y yo no sabía que quisieras sexo conmigo- la chica sonrió- pero tengo que hacerte una propuesta más excitante y divertida- Sirius alzo una ceja invitándola a continuar- quiero que te apuntes conmigo al curso de defensa personal que hay en Hogsmeade.

-. No- contesto rotundo, al ver la cara triste de la chica se explico- eso es para chicas, y a mí no me hace falta, tengo un título de defensa personal con el que puedo dar clases si quiero, y los cursos de Hogsmeade son caros y malos. Paso.

África se alejó de morros de la cama se Sirius y llegó a la de Remus.

-. Remus, despierta por favor- al castaño claro no hizo falta insistirle, ya que enseguida abrió los ojos- necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

-. Que sitio?- pregunto desconfiado, todavía no había olvidado cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo al intentar que hiciese puenting sin cuerda.

-. Quiero que vengas conmigo al curso de defensa personal de Hogsmeade.

-. Es que a mí el cuerpo a cuerpo… no me va, soy más de duelos con varita

-. Por eso, hay que aprender a hacer de todo- dijo la chica intentando atraerlo a su terreno-. Venga, puede ser divertido…

-. Por qué no le preguntas a James? El seguro que quiere acompañarte- Remus decidió esquivarla dándole un nuevo objetivo, a África se le iluminó la cara y decidió probar suerte acercándose a la mullida y cómoda cama que se había hecho James.

-. James, hermanito mío de mi alma y de mi corazón

-. Sea lo que sea… no, la última vez que usaste esa frase me convenciste para tirarnos en paracaídas de un avión, y el mío se atascó- James ni se molestó en abrir los ojos.

-. Pero te lance un hechizo para frenar la caída, vamos… quiero aprender defensa personal, tienes que venir conmigo, será como un entrenamiento para tu futuro.

-. No, ya tendré bastante en la academia de aurores, déjame disfrutar de mi último año aquí.

-. Pero James… quiero aprender, quiero saber defenderme.

-. Pídeselo a Sirius, el te dará un curso encantado, y no será tan malo como el de Hogsmeade.

-. Pero el no va a querer- la chica intento esquivarlo, pero James abrió los ojos por fin y dijo:

-. Padfoot- el aludido lo miró sin llegar a incorporarse- le darías clases de defensa personal a Afri?

-. Si se calla y nos deja dormir, si.

-. Perfecto, todo solucionado- James omitió la cara de enfado de su "hermanita"- cuando acabéis con lo de la canción, podéis poneros con la defensa personal.

-. Pero…- empezó la chica cuando James la interrumpió

-. Nada de peros!- el moreno la miro sonriendo- me alegra ver que estas mejor- dijo abrazándola y plantándole un beso en la frente. África se tumbo con él en la cama hablando de cosas sin importancia, anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, y salió el tema de los padres de la chica-. Has vuelto a recibir noticias de tu padre?

-. No… Desde mi último cumpleaños nada- contesto la chica triste- y mamá lleva meses sin escribir, cuando estoy en casa ella no pasa más de una hora conmigo…

-. Ni tú con ella- rio el moreno recordando que la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba con ellos, con sus amigas y de fiesta- trabaja mucho, no es fácil sacar una familia ella sola adelante.

-. Supongo, aunque su estabilidad mental esta peor que la mía, cambia de novio cada dos meses y todos "son muy especiales"- la chica imito a la perfección el tono enamoradizo de su madre.

-. Mira, como Sirius!- rio James, recordando las andanzas de Sylvia, la madre de África.

-. Eh!- protesto el aludido tirándole un cojín a su amigo, que recibió la chica.

-. Oye!!- protesto la rubia- tu a dormir!- le dijo tirándole otro cojín. Debo decir que África era buena en muchas cosas, pero en lanzar objetos con la mano era malísima. Tan mala, que el cojín que iba hacia Sirius, cayó en la cama en la que dormían Lily y Amy.

Al ver como Sirius se desternillaba de la risa, las chicas atacadas, creyeron que el culpable del cojinazo había sido el moreno, por lo que empezaron a duplicar cojines y tirárselos a la cara con mucha más puntería que África. Sirius empezó a devolverlos ayudado por James, al que le daba un poco de celos ver a SU pelirroja atacando a otro que no fuera él. África le tiro otro cojín a Peter para que parara de roncar con tan mala suerte que le dio a Remus. El castaño también se puso a atacar a las chicas, que estaban completamente rodeadas, ya que África se había reunido con ellas, y tenían todas las de perder.

-. Mira, que bien os lo habéis montado- todos se giraron a la puerta para descubrir a Albus Dumbledore en persona sonriendo-. Venía a hablar contigo- dijo mirando a África y sentándose en la cama con ellas sin quitar la sonrisa- primero de todo, me alegra comprobar que estas mucho mejor- la chica respondió a la sonrisa agradecida con su director- segundo, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, me acaban de informar que esta madrugada encontraron a Kyle Turner en Hogsmeade y lo han vuelto a llevar a Azkaban, duplicando la seguridad- la sonrisa de África se ensancho a medida que Dumbledore hablaba, y cuando termino no pudo evitar abrazar a su director y plantarle un beso en plena cara que casi le rompe las gafas.

-. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!!- la chica se había puesto a saltar en la cama abrazando a sus amigas, el director las miraba divertido, como si estuviera dudando en subirse y ponerse a dar saltos el también.

-. Bueno, esa es la buena noticia, la mala es que hoy lunes retomaran su castigo pendiente, y para el viernes debe estar lista la canción- dicho esto, Albus se despidió de sus alumnos y se fue.

-. Nosotras también deberíamos irnos- dijo Amy obligando a sus amigas a bajar y lanzo un hechizo para que la cama quedara perfecta- gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, y por cuidar tan bien de ella- añadió demostrando sus buenos modales.

-. No me trates como si fuera un perro Amy- África estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Lily cuando escuchó las palabras de su amiga, así que se acercó a ella y le levantó un poco el camisón enseñando la ropa interior de la joven, que se puso colorada y corrió detrás de África que se había salido disparada mientras se reía.

Lily también se despidió de los chicos sonriendo y cerró la puerta al salir. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando salió James, la empujó delicadamente contra la pared y le dio uno de esos besos intensísimos que te dejan sin aliento, aunque algo corto.

-. Sigue en pie lo de quedar esta tarde no?- pregunto el moreno sonriendo, la chica asintió sin pensar- paso a por ti a las cinco vale?- Lily volvió a asentir- nos vemos luego- James se alejo de ella sonriente y cogió el camino a su habitación.

Pero Lily, que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin un beso decente de despedida, fue detrás de él y lo volvió a besar, este fue un beso más largo, más apasionado, pura necesidad, puro deseo. La pelirroja lo besaba atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras sus manos le revolvían más aun el pelo. Las manos de James estaban colocadas en la cintura de ella, acercándola a él, lo estaba poniendo malo, muy malo, James sabía que con ella tenía que hacer las cosas bien y despacio, por eso intentaba controlarse apretando las manos en su cintura de una forma que a Lily le pareció completamente excitante, así que cogiendo impulso, puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, que para evitar que la chica se cayera el moreno la había apoyado contra la pared, mientras que el beso se iba haciendo cada vez mas intimo.

-. Vaya!- exclamo Sirius sonriendo en la puerta de la habitación, los dos se separaron rápidamente mientras se ponían rojos- por mí no os cortéis- se disculpo, subiendo las manos- yo solo iba a desayunar al gran comedor…- Sirius bajo la cabeza ante la mirada de James, que venía a decir "joder, vaya corte de rollo"- podéis seguir en la habitación, estaréis más cómodos- añadió con una sonrisa antes de bajar a la sala común.

-. Me voy ya- Lily salió del asombro de haber sido descubierta, le dio un rápido beso a James, y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Lily llego a su cuarto las chicas ya estaban cambiadas y dispuestas a bajar a desayunar, Amy llevaba sus pantalones pitillo blancos con una camiseta negra y taconazos del mismo color. África, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, no llevaba falda, sino unos vaqueros claros rotos con una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro, el pelo recogido en una cola alta.

-. Te esperamos?- pregunto la nueva rubia a la recién llegada para que dejara de fijarse en sus pantalones

-. Tengo algo que contaros- Lily se sentó en su cama acompañada de sus amigas-. Hay algo que me preocupa…

-. No me digas que es por James otra vez? No pensaras aun que lo hace por venganza?- pregunto Amy mirándola cansinamente.

-. No es eso… Es que… Me da mucha vergüenza contarlo- la pelirroja cogió uno de los cojines de su cama y se abrazo a él.

-. Venga Lily!! Suéltalo ya que hay hambre!- la animo África recordando que no había cenado la noche anterior.

-. Es que… James me vuelve loca, no se controlarme cuando estoy con él y me da miedo- la joven se había tapado la cara con el cojín mientras sus amigas se empezaban a reír muy alto- no os riais!

-. Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado en mucho tiempo!- dijo Amy levantándose de la cama y acercándose al espejo para echarse rímel- cuando estas con un chico lo deseas! Quieres estar con él! No tienes que avergonzarte de eso! Verdad Afri?

Pero África no respondió de inmediato porque se había quedado mirando a la pelirroja muy detenidamente, cuando hablo lo hizo despacio y suspicazmente.

-. Lily dime que no es por lo de Diggory- la frase de la chica hizo que Amy volviera a prestar atención y que Lily sacara la cabeza del cojín.

-. Claro que no, eso es absurdo Afri- se defendió la pelirroja

-. No es absurdo, Lily, quedamos en que Diggory era un idiota integral que te dejo porque no querías hacerlo, me parece fatal que pienses de James igual, porque él nunca haría nada parecido, hazlo cuando estés preparada y punto, pero deja de poner a James en aprietos porque él lo está haciendo lo mejor que sabe- dicho esto África salió de la habitación un poco mosqueada.

-. Que le pasa?- murmuro Lily a Amy con lagrimas en los ojos

-. No lo sé… pero dime… tiene razón?- al ver como la chica no contestaba Amy siguió- James te quiere, no sé cómo aun no te has dado cuenta, deberías superar lo de Diggory ya, no es la misma situación- Amy se acercó, le dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Lily entro en el baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se desvestía mirándose en el espejo, cuando entró en la ducha no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde desastrosa con Diggory.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Lily y Amos llevaban tres meses saliendo, el castaño era el chico perfecto, guapo, educado, de buena familia, inteligente y un año mayor que ella. Aquella tarde el chico le había preparado una cena picnic en el lago, como era finales de mayo, llevaban ropas ligeras, ella un vestido ibicenco blanco y él unos piratas vaqueros con una camisa de manga corta blanca, al acabar de cenar se tumbaron los dos juntos._

_-. Todo esto es perfecto Amos- susurro Lily mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro._

_-. No tanto como estar contigo- contesto el chico mirándola intensamente mientras le daba un suave beso- aunque podría ser mucho más perfecto…_

_-. Ya hemos hablado de eso- Lily se sintió un poco cohibida e intento alejarse, pero él la tenia agarrada de la cintura- no me siento preparada para llevar todo esto a un plano más íntimo._

_-. Eso es una tontería… Vamos Lils, te gustara, solo tienes que dejarte llevar- Amos la agarró mas fuerte mientras la besaba y se colocaba encima de ella._

_-. He dicho que no!- dijo Lily empujándolo para que se apartara, pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella._

_-. Solo estamos tú y yo, déjalo pasar- Amos se dedicaba a bajarle los tirantes del vestido mientras le besaba los hombros_

_-. Que no Amos, aparta!- la pelirroja intento darle una patada, pero al estar los cuerpos tan cerca el chico ni se inmuto._

_-. Estate quieta- el castaño le sujeto las dos manos a la chica con una suya, y con la otra empezó a tocarle los pechos._

_-. Que no!- al ver como Amos pasaba de sus gritos, negaciones y patadas opto por morderle el labio hasta que le empezó a sangrar._

_-. Pero que haces zorra?!- el joven se aparto tocándose el labio y le dio un bofetón a la chica que estaba llorando- Eres una estúpida calientapollas, una niñata frígida e inútil. Esto está acabado, asquerosa sangre sucia!_

_Al decir esto, Amos se fue hacia el castillo muy enfadado dejando a una pelirroja llorando mientras se tocaba la cara abofeteada. Amy y África estaban paseando cuando vieron a un enfadado chico con el labio sangrando que casi las tira al suelo al pasar por su lado. Las jóvenes comprendieron enseguida lo que había pasado y corrieron al lago en busca de su amiga, que seguía llorando mientras miraba el atardecer. Juntas volvieron a Gryffindor y la llevaron a su habitación con mucha suerte puesto que no se encontraron con demasiada gente por el pasillo._

_Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Lily pudo distinguir una despampanante morena sentada en el regazo de su ahora ex novio besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello, y al pasar por su lado escucho que decía el chico:_

_-. Es una suerte poder salir con una mujer de verdad en vez de con una niñata frígida._

_Desde ese día Lily se prometió a sí misma, que no iba a dejar que ningún otro chico dijera algo así de ella._

_FIN DEL FLASH-BACK_

Después de recordar esto, Lily decidió dos cosas, la primera hablar con África y pedirle perdón, puesto que ella llevaba razón, y la segunda, dejar de poner en situaciones extremas a James, que estaba claro que guardaba el autocontrol por los dos. Se seco el pelo a golpe de varita dejándolo rizado por encima de los hombros, se maquillo, y se puso una camisa ancha de manga al codo de cuadros lilas y negros, con un chaleco negro, unos vaqueros y unas botas marrones por encima de ellos.

Bajo a desayunar, por suerte África y Amy estaban todavía allí y sentadas a bastantes metros de los merodeadores, por lo que podrían hablar tranquilas, se sentó enfrente de ellas, y con una de sus miradas lo dijo todo. Las miradas de Lily eran muy expresivas, desde odio, hasta el más profundo amor, los ojos de la pelirroja eran como un libro abierto cuando sabias leer en ellos.

-. Lo siento- susurro la recién llegada mirando a África, que le sonrió dando a entender que esas palabras sobraban, que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, y que la ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera.

-. Sabes que no me hacía falta que lo dijeras

-. Quería hacerlo- sonrió Lily con lagrimas en los ojos. África no pudo evitarlo y salto la mesa para abrazar a su amiga a la vez que caían al suelo riéndose mientras muchos miraban con curiosidad.

-. No me la rompas Afri, que esta tarde hemos quedado- dijo James acompañado por sus amigos, que se disponían a ir al campo de quiditch por la hora libre que había antes de clase.

-. No te preocupes que estará puntual- rio ella aun en el suelo mientras le hacía cosquillas a su amiga- Sirius esta tarde en la sala de los menesteres, tengo la canción.

-. Perfecto, a mi también se me ha ocurrido algo, a las 6 y después vamos a lo de Hagrid si?

-. Vale- acepto la rubia levantándose ayudada por Lily.

La hora paso rápido, ya que entre el desayuno, ir a la habitación a cambiarse y preparar la cartera, tuvieron suerte de no llegar tarde. En Transformaciones la profesora MacGonagall no paraba de tirarles comentarios irónicos, sarcásticos, y algún que otro corte y preguntas improvisadas a los 6, que contestaron correctamente a todas y consiguieron 25 puntos para Gryffindorf. En DCAO consiguieron otros 20, y a la hora de comer, Gryffindorf ya estaba el tercero en puntos de nuevo, y es que los de 1º eran muy listos, porque tan solo en una mañana habían conseguido 70 puntos.

Al final de la comida, tres chicas Slytheryn casi se atragantan al ver como James besaba suavemente a Lily antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, en la habitación de nuestras chicas, Lily estaba histérica, Amy no paraba de sacarle de su baúl ropa y más ropa mientras África la peinaba.

-. ¿Qué te parece esto?- pregunto Amy con voz cansina a la pelirroja ya que era el decimo modelito que sacaba mientras le enseñaba un jersey lila con escote y unos pitillos vaqueros claros.

-. Demasiado escote no?- dudo Lily mirando a África

-. Con una camiseta de tirantes blanca debajo… yo lo veo perfecto- sonrió la chica a Amy, que estaba a punto de cortarse las venas por desesperación.

-. Vale, pues esto! Como va lo del pelo Afri?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, ya que estaba de espaldas al espejo.

-. Bien… me dejas cortarte flequillo?

-. Y si me queda mal?? No. No, no, no.- África respondió a la pregunta transformándose en Lily, y poniéndose flequillo mientras miraba a la verdadera pelirroja pidiéndole su aprobación- Vale, hazlo- dicho esto, la rubia sonrió y volvió a ser la de antes.

-. Tenéis que reconocer que soy muy útil- Todas rieron ante el comentario relajando la tensión.

A las cinco menos dos minutos, tocaron a la puerta. Amy fue a abrir, y sonrió al ver el aspecto de James, arreglado, pero informal, llevaba un jersey gris, encima de una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros bajos y el pelo despeinado como siempre.

-. Estás guapo- acepto la rubia

-. Gracias- sonrió James- le queda mucho a Lily?- pregunto un poco nervioso.

-. No- contesto Lily apareciendo por la puerta y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Vamos.

-. Que rápido se hacen mayores- susurro Amy a África cuando los vieron alejarse por las escaleras mientras se limpiaba una lagrima fingida, después las dos se pusieron a reír.

-. Venga Amy, segunda ronda, que me pongo yo?- Amy miro hacia arriba desesperada preguntándose qué habría hecho ella para merecer eso.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, en la sala de los menesteres, Sirius y África terminaban la canción sonriendo por lo bien que les había quedado.

-. Me gusta- decía Sirius mientras le robaba un cigarro del bolso a África y se lo encendía mientras ella ponía mala cara al verlo- a ti no?

-. Sí que me gusta si- la chica se acerco a él y le quito el cigarro de la mano.

-. Estas bien? Ya sabes… por todo lo que paso ayer y eso

-. Si, no te preocupes, me alegro que hayan encerrado a ese capullo- dijo la chica acercándose a la ventana- no quiero hablar de eso, estoy bien- hubo un silencio tenso mientras la chica se acababa el cigarro y hacia la transformación de este en una mariposa que volvía a tener los colores vivos de siempre.

-. Hay algo que tengo que hacer… prometí hacerlo- África se sorprendió de que la voz de Sirius sonara tan cerca de su oído, un segundo después las manos de la chica eran sujetadas por una de las de él y la otra sostenía la varita del chico que apuntaba a su cuello.

-. Qué coño haces Sirius?- pregunto la chica un poco asustada intentando soltarse.

-. Intenta bloquearme, te estoy apuntando al cuello con la varita, paso 1, desarmarme, paso 2 inmovilizarme. Querías aprender no?

-. Sí, pero no de esta forma.

-. La práctica es la mejor forma de aprender, nena- el tono sensual con el que Sirius dijo estas palabras hizo que África supiera porqué era uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts.

-. No tengo varita- susurró intentando alejar esos pensamientos- no sé cómo hacerlo.

-. Inténtalo- contestó Sirius en su oído relajando la presión que ejercía sobre las manos de la chica.

África se aprovechó y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Sirius, se arrepintió nada más hacerlo, todo estaba muy cerca de ella, su cara, su nariz, sus ojos, su boca, su boca… "Y que boca por Merlín" pensó la chica. Sirius soltó la varita dejándola caer al suelo, y abrazó la cintura de su compañera mientras ésta le pasaba los brazos por los hombros y avanzaba hacia el sofá lentamente. Cuando el moreno chocó contra el sofá, África lo empujó para que cayera en él, pero como el chico la tenía agarrada cayeron los dos.

"Sirius no, no, no y no. Es la hermanita de tu hermano! Es como si fuera tu hermana… Pero es que está tremenda con esa falda… No, no, no… Pero… uff, tengo que besarla"

"África, es Sirius, no puedes, Sirius no, otro sí, pero él no… Pero es que me pone un montón con esos vaqueros…"

"Ya está, me acerco y la beso, es solo un momento, para saber cómo lo hace, nada más… O si?"

"Uff, cabeza fría, no pienses, levántate, no, no lo hagas, te va a besar… Me está besando, y que beso!!!! No, no puedo…"

África se levantó del sofá un poco acalorada y colocándose bien la falda, se apartó el pelo de la cara y suspiró antes de mirarlo.

-. Ya está

-. Ya está qué?- preguntó el moreno confundido mirándola.

-. Lo he hecho, te he desarmado y te he inmovilizado- la rubia sonrió ante esa salida tan original- soy una crack.

-. No creo que esta sea la forma más correcta de hacerlo- aunque el chico estaba sonriendo también cuando lo dijo- supongo que aún tenemos que dar muchas clases…

-. Sirius… tu sabes que esto… bueno, no estoy segura de que sea del todo natural…- cortó la joven poniéndose seria

-. Lo sé tonta, hablaba enserio. Necesitas esas clases.

* * *

Amy iba hacia la biblioteca, ya que sus amigas estaban ocupadas no le quedaba más que estudiar, estaba recordando aquellos bonitos tiempos en los que tenía una cita cada viernes, cada sábado y cada domingo, llegó a ganar a Sirius en citas en 5º!! No es que ya no tuviera oportunidades, ni que fuera fea, es más, acababa de sacarle un dedo que no debe sacar una señorita a un slytheryn que le había dicho "Ay la de rojo! Que te lo cojo"… Simplemente tenía la sensación de que todos los chicos de Hogwarts eran unos críos, estaría madurando…

Cuando llegó a su destino, la bibliotecaria le puso mala y le señaló un cartel en el que decía "NO A LOS TACONES EN LA BIBLIOTECA". Sería amargada la vieja esa, le hizo un hechizo silenciador a sus tacones de 15cm de Manolo Blahnik y fue a sentarse a un rincón para concentrarse mejor, se puso sus gafas de lectura (no le hacían mucha falta, pero las tenia para parecer más intelectual) y sacó los apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se estaba dedicando a hacer dibujitos en el pergamino, cuando un suave golpe en la espalda la hizo girarse.

-. Remus! Que tal lo llevas?

-. Ahí voy… no tendrás los apuntes de pociones de la última clase? Es que James es un poco especial tomando apuntes- susurró el castaño enseñándole una hoja en la que venían varios materiales y dibujos de snitches con las letras L.E por todas partes, la chica solo pudo sonreír.

-. Si, los tengo aquí… toma- al inclinarse para darle los pergaminos dejó a la vista los dibujos que había estado haciendo.

-. Lobos?- pregunto el chico con los ojos muy abiertos, la chica se sonrojó hasta las cejas, para ninguna de ellas era nuevo el secreto de Remus, y él estaba al tanto.

-. Si bueno… Es que pienso que son preciosos y es el único animal que se dibujar bien, ya sabes, la artista es Lily…

-. Te ha salido muy bien- Remus también empezó a ponerse colorado, y tomó los apuntes rozando la mano de la chica.

-. Gracias- Amy no apartó la mano y se quedaron mirándose.

* * *

Si Lily esperaba una cita normal, en Madame Pudipié con James, tuvo que decepcionarla enormemente. El moreno había optado por llevarla a un parque de atracciones al que se iba por Hogsmeade pero que no estaba allí. Se lo estaba pasando genial, y ni siquiera se habían besado más de un sencillo roce de labios. Ahora habían parado a comprar algo de comer. He de decir que la mesa que habían cogido era para cuatro por los dos grandes peluches que el joven había conseguido para ella.

-. Y ahora vamos a pasar por la montaña rusa esa de allí, y en la cueva del miedo…- la verdad es que Lily no le estaba prestando mucha atención en ese momento, estaba admirando lo contento que se le veía, lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por ella, la felicidad que emanaba y que era contagiosa, era como un niño emocionado, y Lily estaba disfrutando con él, con su sonrisa y con su forma de demostrarle cuánto la quería.

-. Me parece genial, vamos?

* * *

-. Recuérdame cómo hemos llegado aquí- preguntó Amy colorada y tapando su desnudez con la manta

-. Pues estábamos en la biblioteca… y de repente estábamos aquí- contestó Remus cortado mirándola de reojo- te arrepientes?

-. No- saltó la chica abrazándose a él- ha estado genial, pero ha sido tan rápido todo, no digo el durante, ya te digo que ha sido perfecto, me refiero al antes…

-. Ya… te entiendo…

-. Te arrepientes tu??- preguntó la rubia un poco asustada

-. Qué? Oh no! Como puedes pensar eso? Si ha estado… estupendo, más que eso…- Remus la estrechó contra él y le acarició el cuello, justo en una marca rosácea que él mismo le había hecho producto de uno de los besos ardientes que se habían dado- pero… ahora qué?

-. Pues… podríamos dejarlo así, de momento, tu acabas de romper con Kate Font… y creo que así lo podemos llevar bastante bien.

-. Estoy de acuerdo.

Después de esa conversación se pusieron a repetir lo que habían estado haciendo en su tarde de estudio.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde James y Lily volvieron de su "excursión", pero no fueron directos al castillo. James había dado un fuerte silbido y Lily estaba esperando a que se explicara cuando la escoba del moreno apareció a su lado.

-. No, me niego rotundamente- negó la pelirroja abrazándose a los 5 peluches que llevaba en sus manos y dándose la vuelta.

-. No te soltaré- susurró James en su oído.

El joven subió a la pelirroja a la escoba de forma de quedaba cara a cara con él después de reducir los peluches y guardarlos en el bolso de ella. Pasearon por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts volando hasta llegar a una especie de explanada en la que se podía distinguir una gran luna creciente.

-. Es preciosa James- susurró Lily abrazada a él pero mirando la luna.

-. No digas eso, no al menos cuando tú estés delante.

Y Lily no pudo soportarlo más, lo besó, poniendo tu alma en ese beso, demostrándole todo lo que lo quería, todo el amor que llevaba reprimiendo, y James correspondiéndole.

* * *

La semana pasó rápido, y Sirius y Afri cada vez estaban más nerviosos por la canción, y no por esta en sí, sino por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos lo había hablado con sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado, pero se morían de ganas por hacerlo.

El viernes llegó con el cielo lleno de nubes, quedaron por la tarde para ultimar los detalles y darle un repaso final.

A las 9 de la noche ya se encontraban en Dolce, detrás del escenario, escuchando la cantidad de voces detrás del telón.

-. No puedo, no puedo- estaba diciendo ella, no era normal que se pusiera tan nerviosa, estaba pensando el chico, pero lo que este no sabía, era que lo que la ponía nerviosa era la presencia de él.

-. Tranquila, va a ir bien- le dijo intentando animarla mientras le daba un suave abrazo.

-. Sirius- él la miró- lo siento pero necesito hacer esto- y sin más lo besó, un beso corto, pero apasionado y lleno de necesidad.

-. Yo también lo necesitaba- susurró el joven mirando hacia escenario. Era su turno.

Una suave música empezó a sonar, todo el escenario se llenó de humo y el bullicio de la gente paró, África salió a escena.

-. No sé si quedan amigos, ni si existe el amor, si puedo contar contigo… para hablar de dolor, si existe alguien que escuche… cuando alzo la voz, y no sentirme sola…- África miró hacia atrás, su compañero debía salir ya, ¿por qué no lo hacía?- Puede ser, que la vida… me guíe hasta el sol, puede ser, que el mal, domine tus horas… o que toda tu risa, le gane ese pulso al dolor, puede ser, que lo malo sea hoy… - ¿dónde estaba? Lo mataba, lo mataba fijo- naces y vives solo… naces y vives solo… naces y vives solo hoy…

-. Voy haciendo mis planes, voy sabiendo quién soy, voy buscando mi parte… voy logrando el control, van jugando contigo… van rompiendo tu amor… van dejándote solo…- Sirius sonrió al aparecer en escena al ver la cara de Afri.

-. Naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo hoy… -cantaron los dos.

-. Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar, algo que me de ese aliento… que me ayude a imaginar- cantó Sirius, ¿eso no se suponía que tenían que cantarlo los dos?- yo lo quiero lograr, ya no quiero recordar…- se acercó a la chica que sonreía culpable.

-. Y darle tiempo a este momento… que me ayude a superar… que me de tus sentimientos…- cantaron los dos y se miraron- Puede ser, que la vida, me guíe hasta el sol, puede ser, que el mal, domine tus horas o que toda tu risa, le gane ese pulso al dolor… puede ser, que lo malo sea hoy… Puede ser, que la vida, me guíe hasta el sol, puede ser, que el mal, domine tus horas… o que toda tu risa, le gane ese pulso al dolor…- África dejó de cantar para dejarle a Sirius acabar su parte- al dolor… al dolor…

-. Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar… que me ayude a imaginar, yo lo quiero lograr…- entonó ella finalizando la canción.

Todo al lugar estalló en aplausos dirigidos a ellos, que sonrieron y se abrazaron.

* * *

Por fin!!!! Pensé que nunca acabaría este capi!! He de decir que no ha quedado nada mal ^^!! La canción se llama PUEDE SER, de Amaia Montero con El Canto del Loco, la recomiendo porque es preciosa =).

Por favor, dejad comentarios si queréis que suba rápido!! Un beso a todos!!


End file.
